LA Gangster
by CarlyJx
Summary: Angel is head of the special project division of Wolfram & Heart and soon will take over the whole company with his father's approval. Buffy is a troubled teen whose life has been ruined by Wolfram & Heart so why does she go to work there? AU, all human
1. Chapter 1

L.A Gangster 

The one bed room house was filled with papers, contracts anything that could get Hank Summer's out of prison. Hank was found guilty of first degree murder and sentenced to twenty five years to life but of course his wife, Joyce Summers never believed that her husband could be guilty of such a crime but they're oldest daughter knew better. Buffy Summer's was sixteen years old with shoulder length blond hair and emerald green eyes. She was neither pale nor tanned but none of that mattered to her since her father had been arrested a year ago. Buffy was a real daddy's girl, she loved her father with all her heart and now looking around the crummy little house she would never believe that they lived in a five bed room house with a nice big garden only about half a year ago.

The house was Buffy and Dawn's paradise. Dawn was the youngest Summer's daughter with Joyce's brown hair and brown eyes. They were completely different, Dawn spent most of her time with her mother and Buffy attached herself to her father. The day Hank got arrested was the day they're paradise was ruined. The police stormed the lovely white house with their riot gear and guns. Trashed the place, pulled everything out from its right place even pulled the floor boards up to see if anything was hidden under there. They eventually found a semi-automatic pistol, which was enough to charge the man with murder. Two detectives took Hank away in cuffs as Buffy watched in her pink wooden playhouse in the front garden. They weren't rich, they weren't poor either. If they needed anything they would have it with a little extra too as Buffy remembered back to when the fridge broke and instead of just buying a new fridge Hank went out and bought a new kitchen with modern black utilities and a nice breakfast bar; to finish it off he bought a new double fridge with an ice machine.

Buffy never knew what her Daddy did for a living until that day she found him in the bathroom covered in blood. That same day she went to school, she must have been about nine. The teacher asked them to make a circle so each one could say what they're parents did for a living

"My Daddy's a fire man and my Mommy's a doctor" The first child said. And so the children continued to say what their parents did for a living until it was Buffy's turn to speak. At first she didn't know what to say, thinking about it she didn't know what her father did

"My Mommy doesn't work; Daddy says she doesn't have to. My Daddy, he meets with a lot of people and sometimes they come over for dinner or we go over to there house for dinner" Buffy smiled hoping that was enough of an explanation. The teacher nodded but the other children looked at her with disgust

"That isn't a job" One child spat out wanting to know more about Mr Summer's work

That afternoon Joyce picked Buffy up from school like normal only she had a lot more questions to ask

"Mommy what does Daddy do?" She asked

"He works in a law firm baby" Joyce replied keeping her eyes on the road. It had never once register to her how her husband ended up at a law firm. He didn't have any knowledge of the law himself so he wasn't a lawyer, he wasn't an assistant either or a P.A but when she asked him that's all he would say was that he worked in an office, boring stuff. After awhile of getting the same answer she dropped it, it must be what he did she thought. That night Joyce went out to baby club with Dawn and Buffy stayed with her father, that's when she found him in the bathroom. Blood was dripping from the cut above his eye brow but that wasn't the only blood. Hank's clothes were covered in red stains and Buffy was sure if she had seen him five minuets ago his hands would have been stained as well

"Daddy?" Buffy looked at the man that looked like her father full of horror. At first she thought he was hurt seeing all the blood, it never registered that it wasn't his blood

"It's ok baby, go downstairs we'll have a bonfire" Hank said purposely trying to get rid of his daughter but she didn't move "Go on baby, Daddy'll be there in a minuet" When she finally left Hank went into his large bag that he put on the counter, there were two smaller bags in it. He pulled the first bag out, it was full of money then he carefully stood on the toilet seat, moved the top tile on the wall out and placed the bag into the hole in the wall then he got the second bag out, inside that bag was a plastic case that he placed in the same hole. Taking the bloody shirt of he placed it in the empty bag along with his trousers and shoes. Once Hank was dressed he took the bag downstairs where his little blond princess was waiting for him "Ok baby you ready for that big bonfire I promised you?" Buffy nodded her head suddenly forgetting about the blood and the horror "Ok baby but the thing is we can't have one in the back garden so we'll have to go in the car." Hank looked at the clock it was already ten to ten, way past Buffy's bed time but he knew Joyce wouldn't be coming home till later if she was coming home at all that was "Do you think you'll be able to say awake"

"Yeah" Hank swept his daughter up into his arms then walked out to the car. First thing he did was put the bag in the boot then he strapped Buffy in the backseat before driving off into a random field. It was half an hour until Hank stopped the car, until he was sure that the field was far enough from his home. The man in his forty's knew exactly what he was doing, it wasn't the first time he had done it and it wouldn't be the last that he was sure of. "Ok we're hear baby" Hank said turning to his sleeping daughter. She looked so peaceful he just didn't have the heart to wake her and Hank was pretty much a heartless guy unless it came to his family. That was probably why he didn't have a problem doing what he did he thought, because his family had all of his heart and he was doing it for them, so he could put food on the table, clothe them, send them to college and anything else they wanted. Opening the boot Hank took the bag and walked into the middle of the field. Before lighting the bag on fire he looked around him to make sure that there was no one around, once he was sure there was no one or nothing he poured petrol on the bag then lit it. The fire only took a moment to spread; orange flames scorched the navy bag until all that was left was black ash. Hank grinned, another job well done.

The next months were the same; Joyce would go to her baby club with Dawn in the night and Buffy would go and burn stuff with the only man she ever loved. Hank never told Buffy what he did even though she kept asking. What was he supposed to tell her? Was he supposed to tell a nine year old that he was a gangster working for L.A's biggest crime lord?

Once Buffy was twelve it all clicked. She knew her father got paid for hurting and killing people but she never told him that she knew even when he took her to the office. Mr O'Neil loved her; he was the owner of the big Law Firm. Wolfram & Heart it was called but of course that was just a cover story for what really was going on there. Yes it was a real law firm with lawyers and court cases, the best in the country actually but that was it on the surface. Underneath the fancy law suits were many secrets, secrets that could cause a lot of people a lot of damage if they ever got out. Hank first took his daughter to the office a month after she found him covered in blood in the bathroom. He wouldn't have taken her if he had a choice but he didn't. Buffy was ill and Joyce and Dawn were shopping in New York. At first he was sweating with nerves wondering what would happen but once he got there they all loved the sweet little girl and she loved them. Mr O'Neil had given her sweets and even let her have a ride in the limo. To Buffy Summer's Wolfram & Heart was the most amazing place she had ever been with the men in black suits and black shoes and the women in pencil skirts and white shirts with black heels. That was the place she wanted to work when she grew up she told her father.

On Buffy's tenth birthday Mr. O'Neil asked Hank to bring Buffy in as he had a present for her

"Hello sweetie" Mr O'Neil said scratching his bald head. Buffy always wondered why the top of his head was bald but he had hair around the back of his head just like Hank. Buffy smiled sweetly at him, she'd always liked her father's boss he was so kind it was hard to believe he was a really dangerous man with most of L.A's cops in his back pocket "I have a present for you. I would have brought it with me but it's to big" Mr. O'Neil smiled as he saw Buffy open her mouth at the sound of a present that was really big "So instead I brought pictures of it so maybe your Daddy'll take you where she is later" He handed Buffy the pictures of a beautiful white Exmoor pony. Buffy was truly amazed, it was all she ever wanted but Hank didn't look as happy. He didn't want his daughter to owe anything to the older man

"What do you say to Mr O'Neil" Hank finally said. Buffy moved slowly towards him hugging him

"Thank you" She smiled shyly

"It's ok. Why don't you go play for a bit while your Daddy and I have a little chat" Mr O'Neil watched as Buffy skipped off then he turned to Hank and gestured him to enter his office "Hank I would like you to meet someone, my son" Another young man sat in the chair behind the desk where only the boss dared to sit. He was only fifteen and already was put under so much pressure "Angel this is Hank. Hank is one of my best employees. Hank this is my son, Angel. One day Angel will be taking over the company and seeing you bring your child into the office has inspired me and made me think. I'm not going to be alive for ever; I know that so it's about time I start teaching Angel a thing or two"

"Uh... Yes sir. With all your respect sir what is it you want me to do?" Hank asked

Buffy played with the toy fire engine for a minuet before she got bored then she looked into the glass office to where her father was. Inside was her father, Mr O'Neil and someone she had never met. He had brown spiky hair and dark brown eyes, dark, dark eyes that felt as though they were looking through you. Word had gotten out that Mr O'Neil's son being in the building so no one dared to be rude to him, no one except for the one person who didn't know who he was

"Who are you?" Buffy asked rudely as the three men exited the office. Hank looked from Angel to Mr O'Neil then swept Buffy up

"Buffy what have I told you about being rude? Apologize to Mr O'Neil now" Hank was referring to the young boy but realized how it could be confusing. The older man shook his head

"No it's alright Hank. I like her, this girl's going to get far" Mr O'Neil patted Buffy's head "One who asks a question is a fool for five minutes; one who does not ask a question remains a fool forever."

Buffy never despised her father for what he did, she never even thought about the poor family's that her father had destroyed. The day he got taken away was the day her heart broke. Hank Summer's was the only man Buffy loved and thought would ever loved. She never trusted men, even at thirteen when she started dating, she got her heart broken by a boy in the class above her and after that the only man she ever trusted was Hank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy Summer's stood in front of the mirror of the tiny bathroom applying the bright red lipstick to her thin lips. She was getting ready for a job interview, in her own way. Normal people would have dressed up smart but then again Buffy was hardly normal. At sixteen she should have been at school but she had given up on an education even before her father got arrested and now she was going to get a job in the only thing she knew, crime. Buffy wondered if things would have been different if Hank hadn't got arrested, if they hadn't repossessed the house and everything inside it, maybe if they hadn't she would be sitting in the class room right now, oh well Buffy was never one for what if's. Looking in the mirror one last time she noticed how her tight jeans showed off her thin figure and her red top that had a really low dip at the chest showed more then enough cleavage. Tip toeing down stairs she realized there was no need to, her mother was asleep on the sofa. She hadn't even noticed that Buffy hadn't gone to school. Joyce Summers had always been a good mother that was until Hank's trial. Since then the Summer's family had become not much of a family at all. There was no income so they lived on benefits which were barely enough to feed one mouth never mind three

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

The bus stopped right out side the Wolfram & Heart building. Buffy got out of the bus and look up at all hundred and six floors. She knew exactly what she wanted, who she was going to talk to and how she was going to get it. Strutting through the spinning door Buffy was full of confidence even when the woman at the front desk was giving her a dirty look

"Welcome to Wolfram & Heart. How may we help you?" She put on her best false smile but Buffy could see right through it

"I want to see Mr. O'Neil" Buffy told the woman still full of confidence

"I'm sorry but Mr. O'Neil is busy today, maybe we could fit you in for sometime next week? Excuse me a minuet. Hello Wolfram & Heart how may I direct your call?" The woman said answering her phone. When she was done she looked up to see that Buffy was gone.

The elevator was packed with people in expensive suits carrying large leather brief cases and trying to avoid Buffy who looked like a common whore to the lawyers

"You don't know what floor Mr. O'Neil's on by any chance?" She asked the man next to her. The man looked at the wall hoping she wasn't talking to him "Well?"

"He's on the top floor but unless you have an appointment which I doubt you do" He looked her up and down "Then I advise you not to go see him"

"Good job I don't listen to advice then isn't it?" Buffy grinned pressing the button that had the number hundred and six on it. The elevator came to a staggering halt at the top floor. There was a ding before the glass lift opened. Shuffling past everyone Buffy was the only one to get off at the top floor which was completely empty. Buffy spend ages hunting for Mr O'Neil's office until she finally found the door with the gold plate. Opening it with the same confidence she had early she strutted in and took a seat. The man hadn't aged a bit since she last saw him all those years ago

"Buffy Summer's" Mr O'Neil recognized as soon as she entered although she was no longer the sweet innocent girl he bought a horse for "What can I do for you?"

"Well I'm surprised you remember me" Buffy put one of her legs over the other lighting up a cigarette "But you know you kind of did get my Dad arrested, bankrupt my family and ruin our lives"

"Your father knew the risk's of the job" Mr O'Neil said admiring Buffy's bravery. She was the only one to storm into his office like this

"Oh please. My Dad would never have gotten caught unless you didn't want him to" Buffy knew Mr O'Neil must have told them to arrest him otherwise they wouldn't have dared to

"Was there something you wanted Ms Summers?"

"There are a lot of things I want Mr O'Neil, my Dad out of prison for one but I doubt that's going to happen so I was thinking a job?"

"A job?" Mr O'Neil asked bringing his hands together like he was praying "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I should be, yeah, but I'm not."

"Why would you want to work for someone who put your father in prison?" Mr O'Neil was truly intrigued trying to figure the young woman out

"I'm young not stupid. Hell I'll work for you if you had my father murdered. It all comes down to money doesn't it so either you have a job for me or you don't. I realizes I can't do the fancy lawyer shit, I'll be happy for a cleaning job well actually I wont, I was thinking more sectary"

"Assistant" Mr O'Neil said

"You what?"

"I have the perfect job for you, pays better then a sectary. I would like you to be my son's assistant, personal assistant"

"Wait does that involve having sex with your son because I am not a whore, I may look like one but I'm not one"

"That is the last thing I want. I've been searching for PA for him for a while now, it seems my son can't employ a woman without sleeping with them and naturally when he doesn't want to pursue the relationship the professional relationship suffers so I have been looking for a strong willed PA so I don't have to keep replacing them"

"Right ok. Set me up a bank account and anything else I'll need and I shall get working" Buffy grinned leaving the office, it was easier then she thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Taking the glass elevator down she was alone grinning at her success. Buffy knew she had a way with people but didn't expect Mr O'Neil to give her a job that easy especially with no qualifications. Reaching her destination Buffy opened the office door without even knocking. Inside a handsome man fell off the big wooden desk and an Asian girl jumped up buttoning her blouse

"Well well, if it isn't little Angie playing gangster with the big boys" Buffy chuckled leaning on the door frame. Angel got up from the floor putting his shirt back on. The Asian woman was about to leave when Angel grabbed her arm pulling her into his chest

"Who the hell are you? No actually I don't care, your fired"

"Sorry but you can't do that" Buffy walked over to Angel's chair and sat in it. Angel couldn't believe his eyes; if she was a man he would have knocked her out by now, that he was sure of

"What do you mean I can't do that? Of course I can do that, I practically own this company. Lindsey!" Angel pressed a button on his phone and shouted into it "Do you want to get off my chair?"

"Not really" Buffy smiled at how much she was annoying the man. A man with medium length hair appeared in the room

"Oh I see you've met..."

"Who the fuck is she?" Angel interrupted.

"I think we should talk in private" Lindsey said his eyes upon the Asian woman.

"Don't go far" Angel told her leaving go of her arm. Once she was gone Lindsey closed the door and laid out a file on Angel's desk

"This is Buffy Summers"

"I can introduce myself!" Buffy curled her left lip slightly

"Buffy Summers" Angel said to himself, the name was so familiar "Wait are you..."

"Hank Summer's daughter, indeed I am"

"But what are you doing in my office, in MY chair"

"Angel, this is your new PA" Lindsey announced "Your father just called me, he said she isn't to be dismissed by anyone but himself, he also said deal with it" Lindsey shifted a bit, the exact words of Mr O'Neil were _tell him_ _if he doesn't fucking like it then get the fuck out of my building. _Angel turned his head to where Buffy was, she was still grinning

"Lindsey arrange a meeting with my father"

"Actually sir he doesn't want to discuss it with you. She's staying and that's that, sorry your father's words not mind" Lindsey turned and walked out of the office leaving Buffy and Angel alone in the office

"Well I guess I'm your new PA"

"You should know they don't last long" Angel smirked looking at her body through her revealing clothes

"And you should know I'm not as easy as your other PA's. I only want one thing, money so trust me when I say you or anyone else aren't going to get in the way of my job. I'm your PA not your whore, you'd do well to remember that"

"Get me a coffee" Angel demanded ignoring her rejection. Buffy got up from his chair and stared at him with her emerald eyes

"Do I look like you're slave?"

"No, you look like my PA now be a good little assistant and get me some coffee"

"Did that line get all your other PA's in bed? Or was it get me a sandwich because seriously you're lacking on the charm"

"Do you know who I am? I'm LA's most eligible bachelor and I will not take shit from some High school dropout up to her eyes in debt"

"Then fire me" Buffy grinned knowing that he couldn't "I'm taking my lunch break" She said walking out of the office

"It's ten AM" Angel called after her from the door. Buffy turned around walking backwards

"Well I'm taking a breakfast break" Buffy's five inch heels made a sound on the floor making everyone look at her, the newest member of the Wolfram & Heart team

Angel sat back down in his chair trying to work out if this was some horrible nightmare or his greatest fantasy because it couldn't be reality, it just couldn't. No woman would ever dare to walk into his office telling him what to do, giving him attitude. What was even more confusing was Angel had a strong feeling of hate for her but the way she looked, the way she acted was a big turn on. Angel's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door

"Come in" He said putting his feet up on his desk

"Sir your eleven o clock canceled so you're free till two o clock" Harmony Kendall said walking behind Angel "You seem so tense" She put both of her arms on his shoulders and pressed down, not to hard but not to light

"Who was my eleven o clock and did they re-schedule?" Angel paused and looked at out his window. Buffy was sitting on a desk eating from a plastic pasta carton that she must have bought from the office cafeteria "Is this a dream Harm?"

"I can assure you this isn't a dream" Harmony purred into Angel's ear "Mr Johnson was your eleven o clock and no he didn't re-schedule, he said that the shipment wasn't ready and didn't want to be giving you half of what you're owed"

"He's so full of shit, get Buffy in here" Harmony gave him a questioning look "The new PA, she's out there eating" Angel watched Harmony go over to Buffy, they talked for a minuet before Buffy pushed open the door without knocking again "In future knock"

"Yeah, what ever what is it that you want?" Buffy asked rudely still eating her pasta. Angel gave her a funny look, it was ten o clock and she was eating that

"I want you to give Charles Gunn a call, his number is in my..." Angel stopped when Buffy put her hand up as she answered her phone

"Hello?" She said into the speakers "Hey baby" Putting the phone on her shoulder she turned to Angel "One minuet, got to take this" Putting the phone back to her ear she continued her conversation "I'm in work. Yeah I got it, yeah I'll see you tonight. No I cant do that" Buffy giggled. Angel raised his dark eyebrow wondering what the hell she couldn't do "I'm in an office" Buffy told the person on the other end of the phone "I am not having phone sex with you" She sighed. Angel found himself choking on his own saliva "Why, because it's to early" Angel cleared his throat hoping that Buffy would get off the phone or at least notice he was in the room "Percy I said no, you can groan all you want but I'm not... Oh, that's why you're groaning" Buffy chuckled "Oh you are, are you? Well guess that I'm doing?"

"Uh Buffy?" Angel asked hoping she wouldn't say what she was doing. Buffy held up a finger to her mouth tell him to shh

"Three fingers baby, three fingers" She said biting her bottom lip and winking at Angel who just shifted uncomfortably in his chair. For a moment he wondered if he should leave her continue her phone call in private but then remembered it was his office. Buffy got a nail file out of her pocket and started filing her nails while breathing heavily into the phone "Am I doing it? Of course I'm doing it" She lied "Oh Percy, Percy" She called out filing her nails even faster "You done? Good, yeah I'll see you later bye" Clicking the red button on her she turned to Angel "Sorry about that, boyfriend now what was it that you wanted?"

Angel swallowed, hard. He wanted so much to jump on the young woman in front of him especially after what he had heard. Getting from him chair he pulled Buffy up roughly by the arm then pushed her against the wall. She stood there smirking, her hands being help up above her head by Angel's large hands

"You don't know what I'm capable of" His mouth hovered around her neck. With all of her strength Buffy pushed Angel into the other wall, their positions had now been swapped with Buffy the one pinning Angel against the wall

"I know full well what you're capable of" She whispered, her cheek touching his. She pushed her body into his erection wanting to be closer to the handsome man "But do you know what I'm capable of? Ask yourself how much you really know about me" With one push against his broad shoulders Buffy pushed herself away from him, eyeing his groin area she chuckled "You might want to take care of that" Then she strutted out of the office. Angel gasped for air, never in his life had he been involved in something so, well he couldn't think of words to explain it

"Play with fire and your going to get burned little girl" He said to her. Turning around she have him half a smile

"Well in that case I'm already suffering from fourth degree burns besides I love the heat of the fire"

As soon as she was out of sight Angel walked out of his office, Lyndsey chased after him

"Sir where are you going?" He asked

"To get a cold shower" Angel said. As much as he hated to admit it but he wanted her, he wanted Buffy Summer's so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angel looked out of his office to see the street lamps light LA up. It was eight pm and LA always looked better in the dark with the lights making the city shine. Normally he would look out the window taking in the city's beauty while checking the books but this night was different, something on the ground floor caught his attention. Right in front of the spinning door's Buffy Summer's stood, Angel watched her carefully from several floors above. A bright green car sped through the cark park, it stopped right by Buffy and the driver rolled the tinted windows down. The car was all done up, it was probably used in street races Angel guessed. It was obvious to him that a high school boy owned the car, probably bored with his life so he decided to play master criminal.

"What are you doing Buffy Summers?" Angel asked himself watching as she got into the passenger seat. Angel wrote down the licence plate on a piece of paper then hurried over to his computer. Typing in the many passwords he had protecting his files he finally got up the one he wanted. Angel typed in the letters and numbers and waited until the information he wanted came up on the screen.

The wait wasn't long but there was nothing exiting to read. His name was Percy West; he went to Hemery High school and was a senior. The car was bought by Frank West who must have been Percy's father. It wasn't enough information so he called Gunn on his speed dial

"Hey it's me. Yeah I've got a job for you, two actually but the other one can wait" Angel paused listening to the man on the other end of the line "No nothing like that I just need you to follow someone, gather information. Percy West, he goes to Hemery High. Never mind what I want with a High school boy. No I want you to go now. I don't care if you're busy. See you" Angel flipped his phone closed smiling although he didn't know why or even why he was having a High school kid followed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"**Buffy!" ****Jesse McNally slurred from the backseat. Jesse was one of Percy's friends along with RJ Brooks and ****Devon MacLeish who were all sitting in the backseat getting drunk well getting drunker ** "**Hi Jesse" Buffy sighed. Every night it was the same, always with his friends never alone. Their relationship wasn't serious, far from it. They both knew it wouldn't last. It started out as a bit of fun and then Percy had shown her so many things. It was a week after Hank got sentenced that she first went out with the young man. He took her to the bronze, a club that most of the High school went to. It wasn't big on rules; as long as you had the money to get in then they would let you in, simple. That night Percy introduced her to the white powder she now craved. It wasn't an addiction, she could go without for however long she wanted to but the trouble was she didn't want to go without. Buffy knew she was beginning to rely on the substance but didn't care "Are we going to Parker's tonight?" Parker was the dealer Percy always went to. He said that Parker was the only one he could trust to give him the good stuff. Buffy wondered many times how he could trust a dealer; Parker was only in it for the money, what did he care if Percy keeled over from an overdose?** "**You want to go to Parkers?" Percy asked. Except for Buffy he was the only sober one in the car but she was sure that would all change when they arrived to their destination wherever that was**

"I don't really mind" Buffy didn't want to tell him she wanted to go to Parker's because that would mean she wanted to get lost in the feeling the powdery substance gave her and that meant admitting that she had a addiction, which she didn't

"I think I might"

"You going to get coke?" Buffy asked hopefully. Percy looked at her suspiciously

"We did it three nights ago" He told her. Percy knew the risks of doing cocaine often, hell he knew the risks of doing it occasionally but he knew he didn't want to become an addict to anything that's why he didn't do the substance often. "I was thinking of just getting some pills" Percy heard the cheer's from the backseat at the sound of pills

"Aren't you going to ask me how my first day at work went?" Turning the rave music down Buffy wondered if there was a point asking him, he never listened to what she said

"Oh yeah how'd it go?"

"You are now looking at Angel O'Neil's personal assistant" Buffy smiled

"O'Neil? As in Wolfram and Heart? As in big ass law firm Wolfram and Heart?"

"Wow someone sure knows their law"

"Buffy that place isn't just a law firm. You sure you want to be working there?" Percy knew what went on there underneath the law cases and fancy suits

"I know what it is and I want to work there. I'm surprised you care so much"

"Of course I care" Percy stopped the car outside a building of small apartments. The apartments were nothing special and the place people would normally avoid going to. Outside the building was a woman in knee length boots and a tiny dress that resembled the one Julia Roberts wore in Pretty Woman. Buffy had always loved that film, no matter how many times she watched it she never go sick of it.

Percy got out of the car and looked around him wearily checking if there were any cops around. When he was satisfied he closed the door of his Nissan and walked towards the main door

"Stay there" He hissed at Buffy who was just getting out of the car

"I don't think so!" Before Percy could object Buffy was already in the building. Percy took one last look to check if anyone saw them enter the building, he couldn't risk it getting out that he was into drugs; it would destroy his chances of getting into college. Little did he know someone was in the navy ford opposite the apartments

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Well, well, well looks like little innocent Percy West has a dark side" Charles Gunn smiled to himself. This was definitely the information Angel would want. Flipping his cell phone up he rung Angel on speed dial. "Angel" Gunn said into the phone "Yeah I'm right across the street. Of course I've got a good reason for calling you. Guess where they are. No you have to guess" Gunn sighed at Angel's lack of enthusiasm for the guessing game "Fine. Parker Abrams apartment. I don't know if their going to see him but it sure as hell looks like it I mean why else would they be hear? No, I'm not going in there. Suspicious much, that's why. Alright I'll call you if I see anything else"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Percy pressed the elevator button five times but it never came. Buffy shook her head, place like this of course the elevator wasn't going to work so she headed towards the stairs. Looking back Percy was still waiting for the elevator that was never going to come so she called him to the stairs.

They both jogged up the stairs avoiding the rubbish that gathered in the corner of each step. It seemed to take forever to get to the tenth floor but they finally got there. Percy knocked on the faded white door which looked like it had been kicked it numerous times. Buffy stood in silence as she waited for Park to open the door to her heaven. Parker's place was a paradise to her, it was freedom. There was no one telling her what to do, no mother sitting at the sofa with a bottle of whisky, no sister nagging her to make her something to eat or help her with her homework. It was a paradise.

"Who is it?" Came a voice from behind the door

"Percy and Buffy" Percy said loud enough for Parker to hear. The sound of locks being unbolted came from the other side of the door before it finally opened. Parker stood holding the door open wide enough for them to come in one at the time. Parker was constantly suspicious of people, always checking who was there before answering the door, never opening the door fully or leaving it unlocked. When Buffy and Percy were in the apartment Parker bolted the door up straight after.

Parker had shaggy brown hair that desperately needed a cut. You could hardly tell that his eyes were brown as his pupils were constantly dilated. His clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in week and probably hadn't.

"What can I do for you guys? Parker asked in his rough voice.

"You haven't got a couple of E's have you?" Percy asked as politely as he could while Buffy lounged on the sofa.

"I could get you ten for 5.00" Parker's eye went from Percy to the gorgeous blonde who was lying on his grotty sofa. His eyes burned with desire as all the images of what he could do to her flashed in his head

"Need more then that. The boys are in the car and I presume Buffy wants some"

Buffy's head jerked up at the sound of her name. The corners of her thin lips raised as Parker handed Percy the small bag of ecstasy tablets

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Everything was quite at the office, too quite. Angel looked out of his office window; there was no one at the desks where his employees worked. Where was everyone? He wondered after logging out of his computer and locking his big blue file in the bottom cabinet.

After wondering around the special project division floor where he was in charge he decided to go up to the top floor to find out where the hell his team was.

The elevator came to a grinding halt at the top floor of the massive company. Like the other floors this one was empty.

Angel burst into his father's office with no notice which he knew would make him angry but didn't care. If he was the cause of his team going home then winding him up was certainly going to make him feel better

"Where the hell is everybody?"

Mr. O'Neil was on the phone when his son came barging in. Seeing the anger in his eyes made the old man smile. Countless times he had tried to bring that anger out but failed, he believed it took true anger to run a business like this

"Can I call you back?" Mr. O'Neil said into the phone before hanging up "Angel, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by telling me where the fuck everyone is"

Mr. O'Neil put one leg over the other and brought his hand to his mouth studying his son's body language. Ever since he left school at eighteen he had tried to shape his son into someone who could run a business as big as this, as risky but Angel was reckless, careless and impatient making Mr O'Neil wonder if he would ever be ready to take over

"I gave them the night of" He said casually. Angel tried his best not to let the anger show. He knew his father well, well enough to know that he was doing this to test his reaction

"I thought I was in charge" Angel spoke calmly, hiding the anger well

"You were"

"Were?"

"Still are but you're working them to hard. Happy employees do better work Angel, remember that" Mr. O'Neil smiled "The special project division is what made this whole law firm Angel. I put you in charge of it because it's the most important, you have to make sure everyone working for you is trustworthy." The special project division was the place where all the crime was done. The murder, the money laundering, kidnapping, drug manufacturing and all the rest.

"So why did you make Buffy Summer's my assistant then?" Angel asked. Mr' O'Neil uncrossed his legs and sat up straight finally giving his son his full attention. It was the question he had been waiting to answer

"Buffy, ever since she was a child has a strong mind, she won't to anything she doesn't want to"

"Isn't that bad in our line of business?"

"Sometimes but not Buffy. With her what you see is what you get. I think she's going to be an asset to the team" Mr O'Neil couldn't explain to Angel why he liked the girl so much, there was just something about it

"What about her father? What if she starts asking questions?"

"What do you think?"

"We tell her the truth?"

"Of course we don't. Hank Summer's was a good man, one of the best at his job but we cant tell Buffy he was going to leave this life and move away to give his family a better life. The only reason she's here is because she feels closer to her father. If we tell her the reason we put him away was to stop him then she'd see she could have done more. Hank, he set everything up, even en rolled Buffy in a private school over sees. She's here because she thinks her father wanted her to work here for some reason"

"But she knows that we..."

"Yeah she knows"

Angel was deep in thought. Why would she want to work for people who send her father to prison? It didn't make sense to him, none of it did

"Oh and Angel, I like Buffy, it would be a shame if had to fire her so make sure it wont come to that will you"

"She's underage Dad" Angel said shaking his head. He had committed many crimes but never had he touched an underage girl and never was he planning to

"Go home son, you have a busy day tomorrow. I want you to go down to Riley Finn's club"

Angel's eyes widened. His father never let him do business with Riley; it was always something he did personally.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy woke up feeling like shit in a bed that definitely wasn't hers. The effects of the ecstasy she took last night had completely gone leaving her with a major come down reminding her why she rather cocaine. Taking one glance at the clock that was on the bed side table she grumbled to herself. She was late. Very late.

Angel said he expected her in everyday at half past eight. It was now ten o clock and her first proper day as his personal assistant. Well it was lucky she wasn't trying to impress anyone.

"Mmm where are you going?" Percy mumbled as Buffy got out of the double bed. She looked at him wondering what happened to her, the carefree little girl who was constantly happy. Buffy wasn't proud of how she turned out but she believed that everything happens for a reason

"Work" Buffy said wiggling into her skin tight jeans "You should really get to school, Yale doesn't except people who skip" There was a slight bitterness in Buffy's voice, she didn't mean it, she couldn't help but be jealous. What ever Percy did he had a free ride into one of the best colleges in the country, he didn't even have to work for it.

"You going to the bronze tonight?"

"I don't know" Again Buffy's voice was harsh and this time Percy did notice

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"I have to go; I'll call you later or something" Buffy zipped her leather boots up to her knee then picked her cell phone up and left.

Percy still laid on the double bed lifting himself with his elbows. Buffy was no doubt one of the most complicated girls he had been with. One minuet she was all fine and the next it was like she didn't want to know.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Harmony Kendall sat at the front desk of the Special Project Division floor twiddling her hair like some school girl. Her job wasn't a hard one, sitting at the desk making appointments, answering the phone but if she got one detail wrong then Angel would be very unhappy with her.

The floor was swarming with people in suits wondering what was going on. Yesterday they all had the night of which was very unusual to say the least.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" Buffy panted bursting into Angel's office. She had missed the bus so had to run to the other stop five blocks from where she was to catch it with five inch heels and one hell of a come down.

Angel looked up from his laptop at the girl who was in the same clothes as yesterday. She looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards

"Have you even showered?"

"W...What" Buffy asked taken back by the question

"I like my assistants to dress smart, be smart. You want to work here Buffy then you got to act professionally. Turning up to work LATE in yesterday's clothes is definitely not professional"

"Oh and I suppose fucking everything in a skirt here is" Buffy grunted offended. Angel smirked at her, the girl had nerve. He liked that.

"Go home, get dressed and come back when you actually look decent"

"I can't" Buffy said quietly feeling ashamed. She knew she looked a mess and looking at everyone else made her feel even more ashamed

"I want you to come to a club with me" Buffy raised her brow at what he was suggesting "Nothing like that" Angel added quickly "Riley Finn owns the place, we've been doing business for years well his father and mine have anyway"

"Why do you want me there?"

"Because I do alright. Now go get a shower and get dressed" Angel paused looking her over again "I was thinking maybe something smart like a skirt and white blouse?"

"I can't go back to my house..."

"Then take this" Angel threw a set of keys to her which she catched but looked at them suspiciously "They open one the room's on the top floor. Take a shower in one of them rooms and there should be some clothes there"

Buffy turned her back to her boss ready to walk out of the room but also debating whether or not to thank him. He had said she looked like a mess which really offended her but was taking her out to a club. It was just business she reminded herself.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The morning meeting was already in progress. Angel sat at the top of the table listening to yesterday's reports. Lilah Morgan was standing giving her report of how the day went. Lilah was a marvellous lawyer who understood doing what's needed. She and Lindsey were always a bit competitive but it kept them on their toes.

The next to speak was Winifred Burkle. Fred spent most of her time in the lab. She was the one who added sugar or flower to the cocaine, stamped pictures on the ecstasy tables and made sure the heroin wasn't pure enough to kill.

Besides Fred was Spike. Spike didn't have a last name, not that anyone knew. He was the closest to Hank Summers. Hank was his Yoda.

The last person at the table was Lindsey. He too was a lawyer like Lilah. Every single person that was sitting at the table were trusted with everything, if they weren't then they wouldn't have been sitting there.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Buffy grabbed a towel from the radiator and wrapped t round her. The bathroom was one of the nicest bathroom's she had ever been in. The counters were all marble and the shower could fit at least five people in it. There was no doubt in her mind Angel had tested that out.

Walking into the room with the bed in Buffy found the wardrobe and looked through it to find a skirt and a blouse. She then frowned when she found a black long skirt. Ever since she walked into Angel's office it had become her secret mission to annoy the hell out of him, it was just so easy and so amusing she couldn't help it. Laughing she opened all the draw's in the room until she found a first aid kit. The green box with a white cross on the front looked like it had never been opened. Deep within the box was a small sharp scissors, just what Buffy wanted.

Buffy zipped the skirt up and looked in the mirror; it came down to her shins. This just wont do she thought taking the scissors and making a small hole just where her thigh was.

"Cool shoes" She said to herself putting on the designer platforms. The final touch was the blouse. She cut the sleeves to make them shorter and unbuttoned the top four buttons so you could see the top of her red frilly bra which you could already see through the white blouse

"There" Buffy looked at herself in the mirror thinking that she should have been a fashion designer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce fixed his tie before knocking on Mr. O'Neil's office door; he knew how much he liked his employee's to look the part. Wesley's job at Wolfram & Heart was to make sure everyone did theirs correctly. He did not 

know if he was Angel's superior but he did know that one day Angel would be taking over the company so it was best not to act like his superior.

"Come in" Came the low voice of the man in charge

Wesley did just that. He pushed the door open and sat on the leather chair on the opposite side of the large maple desk

"Ah Wesley" Mr O'Neil smiled; he was always fond of the brown haired. When he first started working for Mr O'Neil Wesley was a young English man with glasses who thought he knew everything. "Is my son behaving himself?"

"Yes. There seems to be a lot of tension but he is behaving" Wesley paused getting ready to ask the question he wanted to ask "Sir..." He began "If you don't mind me asking then why didn't you just employ a man to work as Angel's assistant?"

"Because I wanted Buffy Summer's" Mr O'Neil simply said

"But why?" Wesley knew he shouldn't be questioning the older man but he was just so curious. Mr O'Neil always had a plan for everything and everyone so what was his plan for Buffy?

"Because Buffy Summer's is the kind of woman..."

"Woman? She's not even out of school yet" Wesley scoffed regretting it instantly when Mr O'Neil's hands hit the table to silence him

"Buffy Summer's is the kind of young lady you would like to have as you're daughter in law"

"You would?" Wesley asked not believing what he was hearing. Buffy clothes were very revealing and her personality, well it would take a whole novel to describe that. She spoke her mind, did what she wanted when she wanted, he couldn't see how that was a good thing. She was careless and selfish.

"Yes you would but I don't want her as a daughter in law Wesley" Mr O'Neil revealed calming Wesley "But I would like my son and her to well get acquainted"

"But sir, I thought that you told them both..." Wesley's head was now spinning with confusion

"I know what I said Wesley. You see the thing with my Angel is he always wants what he can't have. The longer he goes without the more his want increases. It was that way even when he was a child"

"But what about Buffy"

"Ah well Buffy, she's a tricky one but I've got her figured out. Buffy likes to play games, as long as she thinks she's making the rules then she shouldn't be a problem" Mr O'Neil had spent month's planning this, ever since he had Hank's job go wrong and nothing was going to get in the way

"Sir I don't get why"

"Oh but you will. All will be revealed in due time"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"How do I look?" Buffy asked presenting herself in front of Angel, Lindsey and Spike

Angel looked at the badly cut skirt that was just below her bottom, the hem was a mess. His eyes moved up to the blouse where her red frilly bra could clearly be seen. The sleeves had been cut just like the skirt. The only thing that hadn't been altered were the shoes

"Spike could you wait outside a minuet" Angel finally said after regaining his speech. Buffy thought he was speechless at how great she looked but after the bleach blond man left she knew she was wrong "I thought I said smart!"

"This is smart" Buffy huffed looking down at herself

"It looks as if a two year old cut your clothes up! I can't take you out like that"

"Then don't take me out"

Angel ignored her comment and turned to Lindsey who was eying her long legs

"Didn't I say smart?" He asked. Buffy waited for Lindsey to answer but he knew it was a rhetorical question "Buffy go get dressed"

"I am dressed"

"Buffy" Angel warned his eyes darkening "I said go get dressed" Anyone else would have shivered at the tone of his voice but not Buffy. She was determined not to let him win this argument

"And I said I am dressed"

"I think I'll just go" Lindsey got up from his chair and hurried out the door, to his relief Angel was to busy gawping at Buffy to even realize

"When I ask you to do something, you do it are we clear?"

"What am I you're slave? I'll do what I want to do Angel!" Buffy shouted. No man was going to tell her what to do.

"No you won't! I want you to get dressed!"

The argument continued like that for an hour and a half. The shouting could be heard from the elevator and the stairs. When they finally opened the office door and only because Angel had an important meeting with Riley Finn Buffy was smirking and Angel looked like someone had stolen his favourite toy.

"I can't believe I'm taking you out dressed like that" Angel muttered. Buffy put her hands on her hips and shook her head tired of hearing the same line; he really was like a broken record.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A neon fish light lit the door up as they entered _Finn's Place._ From inside it looked like a warehouse and once inside Buffy knew why. The room was filled with chairs and a few tables. There were several podiums and in the middle of the podiums were poles that were regularly used for dancing against. The bar was thin but long, it ran from onside of the room to the other and was covered in Christmas lights.

A young girl who was barely in her teens was shaking as she stepped up to the podium. Angel knew what kind of place Riley owned but chose not to think about it after all it was just business. Buffy gasped as she saw the small girl grind against the pole in a tiny bikini that barely covered anything. Angel might have chosen to ignore it but she certainly wouldn't

"What the hell is this place? Some sort of child brother?" Buffy spat quietly so only Angel could hear her

"Shh" Angel looked around at the many bouncers; he knew how disgusted Buffy was by the sight of the girl because he was feeling the same. Angel O'Neil was many things but he certainly wasn't a paedophile.

"Angel, I'm glad you could make it" A man said holding up a glass of martini. The colour of his hair was hard to tell. Was it Brown or was it dark blond? He had menacing eyes that made Buffy quiver. He had to be Riley Finn she thought

"Yes well I would have ratherd to have you come to the office" Angel said coldly taking a seat at one of the tables

"Could I get you a drink?"

"No thank you"

"What about you Ms..." Riley eyes scanned Buffy from head to toe taking his time as they scanned her chest

"Buffy" She said

"Ms Buffy?"

"No" Buffy giggled nervously "That's my name, Buffy Summers" She quickly stopped babbling when she heard how lame she was sounding "I'll have a vodka and coke"

Riley was just about to call out her order to the bar staff when Angel shook his head

"No she won't"

"Yes I will" She spat

Riley listened to the two argue, it was very entertaining. They were like an old married couple bickering over the slightest thing. Riley looked to the door where one of the security men were calling his name

"Riley we have a problem with one of the girls; I think you might want to check this out yourself" The man said. Riley sighed, did he have to do everything around here. How hard could it be to control a couple of girls?

"Excuse me one moment" Riley said as politely as he could not wanting to be torn away from the beautiful blond

"How does he... How does he get all these... I mean they must have families?" Buffy asked seeing more underage girls. She noticed that they were all Asian

"In China there's this rule, one child per family" Angel began to explain

"I'm not a retard Angel, I know that" Buffy told him

"You sure about that?" He smirked. Buffy punched his arm playfully wiping the smirk off of his face "Well Riley target's the family's that haven't got much and are already on their way to having a second child. So Riley comes swooping in like some sort of hero offering to take the child of them so they won't have to face a fine for having a second child and tells them that their child will get the best education possible, best family and the best everything. What can the parents do but agree?"

"But don't they think it's a bit odd some stranger just paying for all that?"

"Well he doesn't really give them enough time to think about it. He comes to the family dangerously close to the birth and expects them to hand over the baby as soon as it's born and of course he has false documents claiming he owns a private school and everyone there goes on to have a big ass job. It's quite convincing actually"

"What about the girls then and what if the baby's a boy?" Buffy asked in almost a whisper

"The baby boy's get sold to families who can't have children and are desperate to and the girls they get given to families like that on one condition"

"Let me guess. That when their old enough they have to come work for Mr Finn"

"It's not really a case of when their old enough" Angel spoke quietly, his voice full of disgust. There were times he had seen girls no older then eight years old roaming the club, being groped by dirty old men. He hated it here, he was sure that if the wall's could talk they would be screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yesterday's meeting with Riley Finn went well according to Angel. The deal was made, he would make sure Riley could smuggle more illegal underage girls into the country for a large fee. It's just business Angel found himself repeating over and over again trying to block the face of the poor girl he saw wandering the club looking so lost. He almost convinced himself too but then he remembered; nothing was just business anymore, nothing. One slip up in his business could result in him doing life in prison or even at the bottom of the ocean.

His office door burst open. Angel lifted his head expecting to see his very rude P.A who never knocked but instead stood a man with shaggy brown hair. He looked like shit, his bottom lip was quivering and his cheeks were dripping with sweat. The man looked very ill, like he needed hospital ill

"Damn it, don't we have any fucking security?" Angel ranted "Shut the door Parker"

Parker closed the door, his hand shaking on the handle as he did saw. He didn't sit down, he couldn't. He started pacing the large office. Angel got up from his chair to close the blinds; he didn't want anyone to see Parker in his office

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I...I... I needed you Angel man. I need ... some... I need some stuff" Parker just about stammered out, his whole body shaking

"You...You need some stuff?" Angel mocked with a small grunt "Well to fucking bad!"

Parker winced at his words protecting his face with his hands in case Angel was going to hit him but no blow came which surprised him to say the least after all it was less then he deserved

"I'm ... I uh... I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry? That makes it all ok then does it?"

"Will you stop shouting" Parker cowered sinking deep into himself. It was the only thing that was stopping him from jumping out of the window. He knew coming to Wolfram and Heart would be a big mistake especially after he did. He was lucky to be alive

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm making you a bit uneasy Parker but you see I tend to be like that when I get fucked over! Do you know how much money I lost because you're a greedy little fuck?! Do you? A lot Parker, a fucking lot! This is why I don't like my dealers using!"

"Language" Buffy scolded from the doorway. With all Angel's shouting he hadn't even heard the door open, neither had Parker. Buffy gasped when she saw the sweating man standing fiddling with his hands

"Buffy" Parker said unsure

"Do you two know each other?" Angel asked. Of course he already knew the answer to that

"No

"Yes" Parker said the same time as Buffy answered. Angel lifted his brown, opening his deep eyes wider

"No Buffy? Parker here seems to know you. Care to tell me how that is?"

"My ...uh boyfriend he..." Buffy began but was rudely interrupted by Angel

"Why do people stutter when their nervous? What's wrong Buff? Didn't want me to find out how you knew Parker? That you have a dirty little habit?"

"I'm going to..."

"Don't you fucking move" Angel snapped to Parker who was heading for the door. Buffy looked at the floor in shame "No clever little comment Buff? Well, I'm disappointed"

"I haven't got a habit" Buffy said quietly

"No? Then why do you crave the substance? That my dear is a habit. Parker not only have you been ruining my reputation but you've been selling my assistant here dodgy shit! Now I'm starting to wonder why I didn't kill you"

"Dodgy? The pills were..."

"Of course they fucking were!" Angel didn't mean to shout but couldn't help it. Everything could be ruined just because one boy had an addiction

"Angel I'm sorry, I needed it" Parker mumbled

"You needed a kilo of coke? No you didn't! You wanted it! Fuck everyone else. Did you even think about what I would do to you when I found out? You knew I would find out cause a kilo brings in a lot of money"

"What's going on?" Buffy asked confused. One moment she was being told she was sold dodgy pills and now they were on about losing money

"In stead of selling my drugs like a good little boy Parker decided to keep them all for himself. He then took a small amount of coke and cut it with loads of shit to sell to try and fool me! Not only have I lost a lot of money but I've also lost a lot of customers. Do you know how fast word spreads about the quality of cocaine? And don't even get me started on the ecstasy! Instead of selling proper ecstasy he sold laxatives" Angel let out a bitter laugh from his fuming lips

"But you sold me pills"

"I gave you the proper stuff" Parker said

"Parker you really are a stupid fuck for coming here. I was going to leave you be, leave you get on with your life but now I really want to shoot your knee caps. Actually I think I might" Angel opened his third draw and pulled out a black gun

Parker started to shake even more. Not from the lack of drugs but from the fear of having a gun pointed at his knees. There was no doubt Angel O'Neil was capable of such a thing but in his own office? Parker was to terrified to doubt him

"Oh don't worry Parker you'll live, you just wont be able to walk that's all" Angel told him picking up on his fear

"P...P...Please" Parker pleaded still panicking. He was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation the only idea he had was to grab Buffy and pull her in front of him but she was still by the door and Angel would shoot him before he even got close

"This is barbaric" Buffy said. It was a little odd how she could handle her father murdering people but seeing Angel with the gun held in front of him made her sick. This wasn't murder, it was torture and that was something she didn't understand or want to.

"Tell me Parker do you like your legs?" Parker nodded fast hoping that it might change his mind but it only added fuel to the fire "Good because if you didn't it would be no fun"

"Angel!" Buffy screamed but it was to late the trigger had already been pulled. Two shots were fired and Parker fell to the ground.

Several security guards stormed the office at the sound of the two shots

Angel put the gun back into his draw and sighed

"Escort Mr Abrams out of the building. When I say escort I mean throw him out, preferably out the window"

"Sir sorry but that will raise too much suspicion on why Parker Abrams was here" The big security guard told him

"Well throw him out the front door then"

The two security guards took each of his arms and dragged Parker up. Angel walked over to the wall examining where the bullets hit it. They had missed parker by inches, of course he had never planned to actually hit Parker just to scare him and it worked especially when he dived to the floor

"My wall, my fucking wall"

"You prick! You heartless bastard!" Buffy said through gritted teeth. He nearly scared a man to death and the only thing he cared about was his lousy wall

"...I didn't shoot him" Angel pointed out as if she hadn't been in the room and hadn't seen the whole thing

"You were going to"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were, I could see it. I've seen the look so many times. It's cold and chilling, the look when a persons going to take another humans life" Buffy knew the look all to well "What stopped you?"

"Didn't want to get blood on my carpet" Angel shrugged, lying through his perfect teeth "Don't look at me like that" Angel said shifting from Buffy's cold gaze "Your the one that wanted to work here right. You knew what happens here and yet you still wanted it so what's wrong? Can't handle playing with the big boys? Do as all a favour and go back to high school Buffy, it's where you belong"

"FUCK YOU" Buffy shouted before storming out

Angel fell back in to his seat, this job was seriously stressful and now he was behind a few thousand dollars. It wasn't much but when his father took a look at the books he would be blamed

A small knock could be heard on the other side of the office door before it opened. Lilah placed a file on Angel's desk and opened it up to the first page

"We have a problem" She said. The picture was of a blond woman with crystal blue eyes. She was sitting in a black car holding a camera. Angel caressed the picture with his finger before sighing deeply

"Kate what are you doing" He said to the picture. Kate Lockley was an undercover cop send to investigate Angel, his father and Wolfram and Heart

"Yeah looks like your girlfriend is trying a new approach" Lilah said bitterly her voice full of envy. It was no secret Angel was dating Kate. He knew she was undercover but she didn't know he knew "She followed Gavin yesterday"

"She's looking for the weak link" Angel said more to himself then Lilah

"Yeah but Gavin wont give anything up"

"Harmony. Lilah keep an eye on her, make sure Kate doesn't get within looking distance and call security, tell them not to leave Buffy Summer's leave" He got up from his chair and rushed to the door

"Sir? Do you mind me asking why?"

"Cause she's angry with me and if Kate gets to her then she might let some things slip"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The lobby was filled with clients and employee's checking in and out of the large building. Angel scanned the crowd until his gaze set upon Buffy who he could see through the glass outside waiting for someone

"Buff" He said

"What do you want? You know you really annoyed me today" It was odd for Angel to see her like this, she seemed more fragile. Usually she was confident, flirty and what not but now she was like a totally different person.

"No, you're annoyed at yourself because I annoyed you and you didn't get to do any annoying" Angel smirked. Buffy gave him a look telling him to get over himself

"As if"

"Oh she's bitter"

"Oh he's a twat"

"Now that's the Buffy I know" Buffy couldn't help but smile at his statement "Is that a smile I see Buff?"

"No" She quickly turned her face, hiding the grin that spread her lips

"Who are you waiting for?" Angel asked. He hated small talk, he was never good at it but seeing as he couldn't really reveal all he knew about Buffy he couldn't talk about anything else

"My boyfriend" Buffy twitched as she spoke. Her boyfriend? Since when was Percy her boyfriend?

"You're dating a high school kid?"

"I am a high school kid" She reminded him still refusing to face him

"Yeah but when I was in high school the girls like you were dating the college boys"

"Well they weren't like me then"

"No ...err they obviously weren't um..."Angel struggled to find something else to talk about when he felt Buffy's lips on his. It came as a complete shock to feel her tongue battling with his but so right. His hands started to roam her back then when they were close enough to her ass she pulled back grinning

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" She said happily getting into the green car leaving Angel stand in front of his company speechless. Yes that was definitely the Buffy he knew


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wesley" Mr O'Neil said "I'm taking a few weeks off, I don't know how many or when I'll be back but I want you to get me on tomorrows flight to London and get me Ms Summer's doctors number"

Wesley looked completely bewildered. He was half tempted to ask Mr O'Neil if he was kidding but the look on his face was telling him he wasn't

"Uh ... Sir but what about the company? Are you really going to leave Angel run it alone? He's hardy the biggest thinker in the building"

"I agree with you Wesley. My son does lack wisdom but I think it's time for him to handle things on his own for awhile, don't you agree?"

Wesley counted to three in his head, it was a rhetorical question he knew that but he wanted so badly to give his honest answer that would get him into a lot of trouble with his boss.

"I've built this company from scratch and would love to leave it to my only son but I am not stupid, I can see he is not yet capable of running it single handily so going away will give him a great opportunity to prove himself to me"

"What if he doesn't?" Wesley paused trying not to look into Mr O'Neil's eyes. The silence was too much so Wesley thought that maybe eh didn't understand "Prove himself that is" He explained

"Well I'm hoping it wont come to that but if it does then I'll just have to make other arrangements"

"Such as?" Wesley pressed looking over his glasses at the older man

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet" Mr O'Neil looked at the video footage of the CCTV camera and saw a certain blond police office enter the building. It was he that told Angel to date the detective, it was his man at the police station that told him of the undercover operation his colleague was leading to bring down Wolfram & Heart and it was also the same man who told him Kate Lockley would be the detective undercover so when Mr O'Neil told his son to start dating her so they could keep a closer eye on what she was up to he knew Kate would accept for the same reasons but what she didn't know was that they had her right where they wanted her.

Wesley got up from his seat guessing the meeting was over. He didn't understand why anyone in their right mind would trust Angel with a multi million dollar company. That's all he cared about was having a good time.

"Oh and Wesley don't forget to get me Ms Summers's doctors number"

"Yes sir" Wesley said as if he was a soldier in the army while wondering what the hell Mr O'Neil wanted with Buffy's doctor

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Yeah well fuck you" Buffy shouted down the other end of the phone before slamming it closed. She had called nearly ten people to try and get her weekly fix but for some reason no one had anything for her. Browsing through her phone book on her shocking pink flip phone she came to the contact she was told to stay away from, Parker. Parker knew everyone who had contacts in L.A. He wasn't anyone important but on the streets he was well known.

"Parker, hey it's Buffy" "No wait, Parker don't..." It was too late. Parker left Buffy listening to the beeping sound that confirmed he had hung up

The next thing Buffy knew tears were falling from the sky. She ran to the nearest bus shelter to hide from the shower as she was only wearing a small leather skirt and a white boob tube and the drops of rain felt like ice on her bare skin. As usual the bus was late. Arriving twenty minuets after it was due to arrive making her late for work again.

She saw the school bus's drive past. She should have been on one of them sitting near at the back with her ear phones in listening to music trying to ignore the sound of people yammering on but instead she was on the public transport 

bus on her way to work. At the moment work was where she preferred by she knew sooner or later Principle Snyder was going to phone her mother telling her she hasn't been showing up for school and when that happened Joyce was going to keep her under lock and key.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You're late. Again" Angel put one leg over the other in his large black leather chair but the way he acted it was like a throne and he was a king sitting in it. The only thing missing was a crown.

"I can't control what time the bus comes. If you want to blame anyone blame the bus company"

"If it happens again I'm taking it out of your pay"

"You can't do that! It's not my fault!" Buffy shouted. He was being really unreasonable

"It's not my fault either and I can do what every the fuck I want to"

At that moment Mr O'Neil chose to walk in. Never had he bothered to go to someone else's office for a meeting, he didn't have to. He owned everything in this building so people should come to him. But today was different, today he fancied a walk.

"Is that anyway to speak to a woman?"

Buffy and Angel's head turned to the man in his fifty's wearing a white suite. He always liked to be different, stand out from the crowd sort to speak

"Ms Summers" Mr O'Neil took Buffy's hand and kissed it gently. Angel rolled his eyes. His father could probably charm a nun into sleeping with him, actually the whole convent and all at the same time.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Angel asked rudely knowing he would probably regret it later

"As a matter of fact there is" Mr O'Neil sat on the chair in front of Angel's desk. It felt wrong too Angel. He was always the one to sit the other end of the desk, not his father. What was going on? "I'm going on a vacation. I don't know how long for but I'm trusting you with the entire firm"

Angel didn't know what to say. For a moment he thought his father was joking but then remembered his father never joked when it came to business

"When ... w... will you go?" Angel finally managed to say after getting over the shock

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Angel shrieked jumping up from his throne. It was too soon. He wasn't ready. What if he ran the business into the ground? It was so much responsibility. Never had he been trusted with something so big before

"Yes tomorrow. I wont see you until I get back now as I have to tie up some loose ends before I go so just to make a few things clear Ms Summers is not to be dismissed while I'm gone and I'm trusting you with the most important thing I have Angel. Don't let me down" Mr O'Neil got up to shake his son's hand

"Uh.. Thanks?"

"Good luck Angel and remember Time is more valuable than money. You can get more money, but you cannot get more time."

"Bye"

"See you" Buffy called after him "Well that was freakishly weird wasn't it?" Buffy said when she was sure Mr O'Neil was gone

"Yeah it… really was"

"Maybe he's having a midlife crisis" Buffy said out loud but Angel wasn't listening he was too busy going over what just happened. His father had just had a one minuet conversation, well it wasn't even that he just came into his office, announced he was leaving and went. Just like that leaving him to take care of everything

"Sir, Kate's here to see you" Lilah announced from the door giving Buffy a cold glare. It was Buffy's job to make appointment's and to let Angel know when someone was here to see him so why was she doing it

"Send her in"

"Who's Kate?" Buffy sat on the edge of Angel's desk ignoring the look in his eyes that was telling her to get the hell off his desk

Angel thought for a minuet before replying. He could either tell Buffy the truth, that she was an undercover cop that he was only dating to distract or he could simply tell her she was his girlfriend. Lying to her was the better option as he couldn't risk her telling Kate that they knew what she was up to but for some reason he didn't want to tell her he was seeing someone. It was completely ridiculous. Buffy was sixteen years old, a child. How could he be having those kinds of thoughts for a child?

"My girlfriend" Angel looked at the floor trying to get the image of Buffy lying on his desk with him on top of her out of his head. He really had to get it together but she wasn't exactly helping matters

"Oh" Buffy swung her legs kicking the desk with each movement "Does she know you kissed me?" She smirked

"What? Wait a minuet you kissed me!"

"You didn't exactly object"

"You didn't give me the chance" Angel grunted. As soon as he got into the office he hoped that Buffy would have forgotten about the even yesterday

"Oh you loved it" She looked at Angel's distraught face and chuckled "Relax. I was only having a bit of fun. You need to stop taking things so serious"

"Yeah well when a kid kisses you like that we'll see how you take it"

"A kid?" Buffy raised her brow and leaned across the desk in a seductive manner "Oh hunny a kid couldn't do half the things I can do" She said in a low husky whisper

Angel held onto the handles on the chair like it was a stress ball. He wasn't stressed; he just needed something to hold to stop himself from pushing Buffy on her back

"This whole tease thing is getting old Buff" Angel then decided to play her at her own game. She was trying to get him all worked up, annoy him anyway she could, make him feel powerless

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said innocently curling the front of her golden locks with her finger like a school girl

"There's a lot you need to learn about men kiddo" He watched Buffy trying to stop the offence from showing on her face "This isn't high school babe. Men like something classy to look at, not something that looks like it belongs on a street corner."

Before Buffy could reply with an equally offensive comment the tall blond detective stood by the door smiling brightly

Angel got up to kiss her on the cheek grinning at the fact that it was he who got the last work. Buffy on the other hand was fuming. She didn't know whether she was embarrassed or angry

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? It's just you said that we could go for lunch" Kate looked at Angel then to Buffy with suspicious eyes. Yes, she was undercover but she was genuinely falling for Angel and was trying so hard not to let it show. If the other officers knew then they would immediately pull her from the case, the biggest case of her life.

"Of course not. Kate this is my personal assistant, Buffy" Angel explained seeing the look of jealousy in Kate's eyes

"Hey" Kate smiled to Buffy but didn't get a smile back

"We should get going. Buffy I'll be back before three. If I have any appointments during the time I'm out tell them to go see Mr Manners" Angel grabbed his coat and left

"Yes sir" Buffy muttered

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The day had gone extremely fast and was Buffy's busiest day yet. Harmony advantage of the fact Angel had gone out for lunch leaving Buffy to deal with the incredibly pissed of Clients. Every time the phone rang some one would ask for Angel O'Neil and when Buffy told them he was unavailable she then had to listen to a ear full of abuse.

Buffy stopped walking when she reached her small house. Rummaging around in her hand bag she found the key and put it into the key hole. The first thing she noticed was the many bottles of whiskey covering the floor, with it came the strong smell.

Joyce was sitting in her usual chair looking very blank

"Where have you been?" She asked never taking her eyes off her daughter

"School" Buffy replied

"Funny that is because I had a call off the Principle. He told me you haven't been in for days. Now you better sit down and stop lying to me young lady before I..."

"Before you what? Tell Dad? Go ahead! What's he going to do? Send me a letter? Ohh I'm scared" Buffy shouted not even bothering taking a seat "Those threats might have scared me a year ago, two years ago but not now. Nothing you can say can scare me anymore. Look at you; you're disgusting, trying to act like you care. It's taking you this long to find out I haven't even been going to school and that's only because Snyder phones. I'm surprised you were awake when he called because correct me if I'm wrong you're usually knocked out in the day aren't you from your drinking marathon"

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your mother!"

"Since when?! You haven't been a mother for a while now. Not to me, not to Dawn. I'm tired so I'm going to bed you have fun drinking alone down here" Buffy didn't even look at her mother as she calmly walked up the stairs. She was sick of it, of all of it. Her mother needed to sort herself out and until then she wasn't going to take any shit off of her, mother or no mother.

* * *

_A/N: Update! Whoooo. Sorry it's taken me so long. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews they are really great. I know your probably like this chapter is really pointless but it really isn't. It has a lot of small significant events that will be cleared up later on such as why Mr O'Neil wants Buffy's doctor's number. That will be a crucial part of the story._

_I'm also trying to make Mr O'Neil's character likeable but dislikeable at the same time, if you get me. In case I haven't made things clear about Kate she's a undercover cop send to investigate Wolfram and Heart. Angel already knows she's undercover so is dating her to make sure she doesn't find something she isn't supposed to. Kate doesn't know that they know so she's dating Angel to get closer to Wolfram and Heart. Anyway thank you all._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Just to clear it up the Xoxoxoxoxox... means change of scene and OoOoO... means it's the same scene just concentrating on different characters_

Chapter 7 

Buffy opened her window wide enough to fit her whole body through it. It was the same nearly every night only tonight she wasn't going to her usual spot, The Bronze. Tonight she was going somewhere where she could get what she wanted most, what most of the people in her phone book was denying her. Tonight she was going to go to Riley's strip club. Jumping onto the garage roof beneath her bedroom she carefully climbed down on the drain pipe then send a text from her phone.

_Ready. Pick me up round the corner. Tb Buffy x _

Buffy zipped her red leather boots up to her thigh as she sat down on the curb only a few feet away from her front door. It didn't bother her that Joyce only had to peep out the window to see her first born dressed in denim hot pants and a skimpy red halter top that went with her boots. Instead Buffy chuckled at the thought of her mother rushing outside yelling at her and dragging her in the house by her hair. Of course that would have caused a scene and Joyce Summers was never one to cause a scene, she was above all that or she used to be before she relayed on a bottle of whiskey to get her through the day.

"What's the emergency?" A dark haired girl said as Buffy walked around the corner to meet her. She was in a black ford wearing what looked like a see through top that ended at her navel and a black bra. There was really no point in wearing the top.

"We are going to Finn's place" Buffy told her friend getting into the passenger seat

"Uh B? We don't have any ID" Faith reminding her tugging her small skirt down a bit as she felt a cold breeze on her thigh

"We won't need any, trust me" Buffy reassured her friend.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The warehouse like club was buzzing with people, all queuing to get in. Faith parked her car in the car park making sure everything was locked so she could come back tomorrow and collect it. She sure as hell wouldn't be able to drive home if they could get into the strip club, that was sure.

Buffy took Faith's hands and pushed through to the front of the club where the massive bouncer squared up to her. Anyone else would have been intimidated but not Buffy or Faith. They were both full of confidence. Some thought that was a good thing others thought it was they're curse.

"Get back in the queue" The bouncer said in a deep, uninterested tone. He had tons of kids trying to get in, tons of people trying to jump the queue and was tired of saying the same thing over and over again.

"Do you know who I am?"

The big bouncer looked Buffy up and down and raised his brow. She looked like a school girl doing the do you know who I am thing. Not a night went by when he didn't get that speech; it was the same all the time. They would say they were some celebrity's sister, cousin or even the celebrity themselves

"Go on; tell me who you are already so I can kick your ass to the back of the queue"

Buffy stood there with Faith next to her, her confidence had shrunk a little but seeing Faith stand tall with her chest out, Buffy knew she hadn't lost any confidence.

"Mr O'Neil sent me, I'm his personal assistant" Buffy told the large bouncer who was blocking the door. The people in the queue were getting rowdy, annoyed by how long this was all taking

"Come on!" She heard someone shout from the long line

"Mr O'Neil?"

"Angel O'Neil, as in Wolfram & Heart O'Neil"

As soon as the bouncer heard the company's name he apologized and stepped aside for Faith and Buffy to walk straight in

"I told you I would get us in" Buffy grinned at her dark haired friend. Faith was older then Buffy, in her first year at college while Buffy was still in high school. They had met through Percy, while they were in a drink and drugs party at some random person's house.

"That you did" Faith stopped as they pushed open the last door that would let them into they're nirvana. It was different to when Buffy went there. It was full, nearly every table was occupied. There were no underage girls running around only ones of age sliding up and down the poles and walking around with a tray in they're hand in bikinis. Buffy wondered where all the girls were and then a bit of common sense came to her. Riley wouldn't have had underage girls around while the club was full of people, no. He probably saved them for his private customers.

Faith didn't even bother looking at the whole club, instead she grabbed Buffy's hand and took her to the bar where they both waited until the woman in the bikini asked what they wanted

"six vodka's please" Faith said getting her black leather purse out of her small clutch bag.

The vodka's came in small shot like glasses, three for Buffy and three for Faith. At the count of three they both threw the liquid down they're throats one after the other, not even stopping to taste it. Buffy had to stop herself from being sick after the third one but not Faith, she was more then used to it.

After finishing the shots Faith dragged Buffy passed all the people surrounding the floor to the middle where they took they're place and started dancing. Faith took Buffy's hand to turn her around so her back was to Faith's chest. They could both feel many eyes on them as they danced seductively, Faith's hands roaming Buffy's body. It was what they were used to. Faith always liked to be centre of attention an d the looks she got when she danced with other girls like that made her feel wanted, not that she wasn't because she was.

Buffy moved her hips to the sound of the music, her eyes were roaming the club, looking who was there until her eyes set on one man. Buffy stopped dancing for a moment until she heard Faith's voice

"Come on B" She said trying to get Buffy to move her hips again so the men wouldn't loose interest

Buffy did as she was told and tore her eyes away from her boss afraid that they would make eye contact but it was too late, he had already seen her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Angel sat back in the black leather chair, bringing his wine glass to his lips and sipping it sweetly. It amazed him that there were tons of beautiful women in the club and only one caught his eye. The fact that it was a high school girl disgusted him.

"Angel? Angel?" Spike sang trying to get Angel's attention. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Uh yeah" Angel said still watching Buffy dancing, well to say dancing would put it pretty loosely

"What did I say then?" Spike questioned

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I love this song!" Faith exclaimed and dipped her hips lower

_Girl I can't notice but to  
Notice you  
Noticing me  
From across the room I can see it  
And can't stop myself from looking and  
Noticing you  
Noticing me  
Watch out I've seen her type before_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The woman on one of the many podiums grabbed the pole with one hands and swung around it making the crowd cheer and clap. Riley Finn stood leaning against the door from of his office watching Angel O'Neil, making sure he had every thing he wanted. He had to keep Angel happy to keep his little side business going. Riley was given strict orders to watch Angel, make sure he had everything he wanted but something or someone else caught his eyes. She was beautiful even dancing the way she was.

_That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl  
I've seen her type before  
She's so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Excuse me" Spike called one of the waitresses dressed in a gold bikini and five inch heels over "Same again"

The waitress smiled seductively at him then at Angel before picking up the empty glasses

"Anything sir?" She asked hoping that they would like her to service them

"That's it for now but I'll let you know later" Spike said giving her a wink

_Oh yeah that's her  
The big dog trying to get her little kitty to purr.  
Ex-man looking at me like I'm Lucifer,  
Cause he knows I will be on the case  
Yes sir!  
If I was the last man on earth  
I would only take that girl  
End of search_

Angel couldn't help but think that the DJ had picked up on his gaping and chosen the song that was now playing deliberately.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, do you mind if I take your friend away for a minuet?" A man asked Faith

"Well I don't but maybe she does"

The man looked at Buffy who nodded at him, and then she pulled him to dance with her

_She give a new definition to the word curve  
Got chicks in the strip club envying her  
Body's like a weapon of mass eruptions,  
See the glad on that phat obstruction,  
Tongue game give a new type of seduction._

"What's your name?" The man said over the music trying to mimic Buffy's hip movements

"Buffy"

"Is that short for something?" He asked looking at her chest

"No just Buffy"

_Girl I can't notice but to  
Notice you  
Noticing me  
From across the room I can see it  
And can't stop myself from looking and  
Noticing you  
Noticing me  
Watch out I've seen her type before_

"Well hey just Buffy, I'm Ben" Ben had shaggy hair that went to the back of his neck. He was dressed in a black shirt and jeans, looked like a nice guy but usually there weren't any nice guys in places like this. It wasn't sleazy or anything, well actually it was but a lot of people came here, it was one of the top clubs in L.A and the fact that it was a strip club just brought even more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Angel couldn't help but growl a little as he saw the stranger put his hands on Buffy's hips. It was crazy what she was doing to him, he may have only been twenty one but he was very experienced. Turning around he saw Spike's pissed of glare

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"Well if you were paying attention then you would know wouldn't you. Fuck Angel, what's with you tonight?"

_That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl  
I've seen her type before  
She's so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

"Sorry it's just with my Dad going away and everything" He paused not knowing what to say "Well I'm just under a lot of stress and shit"

"Well I know just the right way to cure stress" Spike looked around the club and found the waitress that served him just moments ago "Uh miss, it seems we would like your services sooner then expected"

"If you'd like to follow me" The waitress have a half smile looking at Angel then to Spike "I could uh service you both at the same time if you'd like" She offered

"Uh no it's ok" Spike quickly said. Angel had to be dragged up by Spike's eyes telling him to get the hell up and stop being such a pussy but the truth was he was afraid to leave the strange man dancing with Buffy

_Oh...Bad to the bone,  
Everything locked like a two-three zone  
I wanted to make my black snake moan  
Talk a lick a bit and take that home  
She bad and she know the deal  
That sweater can't hide what she want to conceal_

"Come on big guy, I'll take care of you" Once Angel was up from the chair the blonde waitress put her smooth hands in Angel large hands. He couldn't help but feel her long nails softly scram his palm as she did

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where you from?" Buffy asked looking over to where her boss was sitting but couldn't find him. Instead she saw the man that she had seen some times before coming from Angel's office. He had bleached blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. A cute little scar lay on his eyebrow and she couldn't help but wonder how he got it

"Originally San Francisco but I moved here for college how bout you?"

"Born and bred in Los Angele's, what do you do?" Buffy liked asking questions, she liked it even more when she got answers to them. Hank had always called her his little curious princess

"I'm a junior physician" He told her "Let me guess your still in college?"

"Yeah, good guess" Buffy lied

_I mean Megan Good and Halle Berry  
Put together ain't close to the JUBEE I see  
No disrespect but this gyal a pon another level  
Cut the check..uh  
Tell the king,  
Man stop the press  
Say kid can I get a witness_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Faith went over to the bar, all that dancing was leaving her dehydrated. Before she could get to the bar however she saw Spike sitting down just watching everyone around him. He looked so sexy in a black wool top that outlined every muscle in his upper body. She couldn't help but go over to him

_Girl I can't notice but to  
Notice you  
Noticing me  
From across the room I can see it  
And can't stop myself from looking and  
Noticing you  
Noticing me  
Watch out I've seen her type before  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl  
I've seen her type before  
She's so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

"Alright love?" Spike looked at Faith who was standing just a foot away from him. She had dark eyes to match with her dark hair and make up but she seemed full of life

"You going to buy me a drink or what?"

"Give me your number and I might just do that"

"Oh baby you can have more then my number" Faith stepped over to him and whispered something in his ear that left him grinning as soon as she pulled back "Let me just tell my friend alright"

"Meet me outside in five minuets"

_I see you got that fire  
By the way that you walking  
from left to right  
I watched her go down  
Girl I just want it right now  
Don't wanna do no talking  
Shorty's so right I need to slow down_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Buffy and Ben's intimate dancing was interrupted by Faith telling her that she had to go and making sure she would get home alright. Luckily Ben had offered her a lift home as he hadn't been drinking otherwise she would have to get a taxi and since she didn't have enough she didn't fancy doing a runner from the driver in her thigh high boots.

_Figure 8  
Good body shape  
When she on the dance floor  
Gyal dem irate  
When she do her thing  
A man can't walk straight  
That biscuit can soak up everything on my plate  
Bad heels like Jessica B  
I'm tryna give home girl sex and the cit-it-it-ty  
Itty bitty waistline moves with the baseline  
One lick of punch.. I'm fine_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Angel came out of the private rooms at the back of the club just in time to see Buffy leaving with the man she was dancing with. He first of all swore at himself for being jealous, once he was done doing that he rang Gunn

"Where are you?" He demanded, his voice full of rage and alcohol "I need you to follow Buffy Summers again. She just left Finn's place with some guy, I don't know who he is. Well she cant drive can she. I don't care Charles just do it!"

Now that that was sorted and there was no Buffy Summers to distract him anymore he could go on and enjoy the rest of his night since it was a free bar, well for him anyway.

_Girl I can't notice but to  
Notice you  
Noticing me  
From across the room I can see it  
And can't stop myself from looking and  
Noticing you  
Noticing me  
Watch out I've seen her type before  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl  
I've seen her type before  
She's so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

* * *

_A/N: Reviews, thank you, they are all great. I'm having so much fun writing this fic it's unbelievable I just wish I could update more often. I know spelling and stuff isn't perfect, I do have a spell check and most of it is just miss types. I know I should get a better but once I finish writing each chapter I want to post it as soon as possible and don't really want to be waiting around for someone to edit it and besides the mistakes aren't that bad are they? Putting the song in there was just a spur of the moment thing, I was listening to it while writing and thought it was a really good song for Buffy and Faith._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Buffy snuck into the large building trying not to draw attention to herself but she found it nearly impossible as nearly all of the lawyers looked her up and down. For the third time in a row she was late and dressed inappropriate as Angel would say. Taking the elevator up she hoped to god he wouldn't notice what time it was. When the elevator finally came to a halt at the special projects floor she snuck out to face her doom.

"Mr O'Neil isn't in yet" Harmony said from behind the desk. Buffy couldn't help but feel relived, she really didn't fancy getting paid less especially since Angel's father was away and let's be truthful; he was the reason she was still there. If it was up to Angel he would have fired her the first time she walsed into his office uninvited

"Do you know what time he'll be in?" Buffy asked hoping that she could do a bit of window shopping and come back after dinner and pretend she was here the whole time

"No I don't. He's the boss, he doesn't really need to explain anything to me. Oh and by the way when he called he asked if you were in"

"What did you say?"

"I told him you weren't" Harmony shrugged. Buffy gaped at her.

"What?! Why?"

"Because you weren't" Harmony said in a duh like tone

"But you didn't have to tell him that"

"I don't even like you so why would I lie for you" Harmony just about stopped her self from continuing but only because the phone rung "Hello Wolfram & Heart special projects division. How may we help you?"

"Thanks" Buffy muttered walking over to Angel's office. She opened the door to reveal an empty office. Angel really wasn't in but it didn't matter, he already knew she was late so he might as well be in. Closing the door after her she walked over to his computer and logged into her own account to sort out his meetings for today but first of all she would have to ring him Angel to see what time he was going to come in

Dialing up the numbers she was put through to his voice mail

"For fucks sake. Why do people have phone's if they don't answer them?" She left the message then hung up wondering if she should just re schedule all of his meetings for today

"Uh, hey" Said a voice from the doorway that startled Buffy "I was just wondering if Angel was here? He said he would drop by yesterday but I didn't see him" The same woman that took Angel for lunch said

Buffy looked her up and down, getting a proper look of the woman before answering her. She was thin built with crystal blue eyes. Her blond hair flowed down to just below her shoulders naturally.

"No he hasn't been in" Buffy said turning back to the computer not giving much attention to the woman

"Oh" Kate stood still itching for Buffy to tell her that she could sit down and wait if she wanted but Buffy didn't even notice that she was still there "Do you mind if I wait here?"

Buffy looked at her. Would it be wise to tell your employee's girlfriend to fuck off? Then again Angel wasn't exactly her employee

"Sure, take a seat" Buffy gestured with her hands deciding it was best to say nothing and fake a smile, then she went back to looking over the appointments

Kate sat on the two seat sofa looking at all the black and white square pictures in the room. They were all of famous sites such as the Eifel tower, the golden bridge, the statue of liberty and so on. On his desk he had a picture oh himself and a young girl which Kate had never been told about. She wondered who the girl was and made a mental note to herself to research it when she got back to the office

"How long have you been working here?" Kate asked. Buffy looked up annoyed that Kate had disturbed her. It was alright for her, she wasn't going to get into shit for not doing her job properly. Angel was already pissed at her for being late and if she let his meetings arrive here then he would be even more pissed with her even though it was his fault but he wouldn't see it that way

"Not long" Buffy answered cryptically

"You look quite young"

"Yeah"

"How old are you?"

To Buffy's relief Lilah opened the door shocked to see Kate sitting there.

"Kate!" Lilah exclaimed shuffling into the office to pull Kate onto her feet "I hope you haven't been here long"

"No, just a few minuets. Buffy's keeping me entertained" Kate smiled but Buffy let out a small grunt making Lilah shoot her a chilling glare

"I'm so sorry. Buffy should have told me you were here"

"No its fine" Kate wanted to hide the disappointment from her face but wasn't sure if she managed to succeed. She knew Angel wasn't in and wanted to talk to Buffy alone, to see if she would give up anything about what they were doing but now that Lilah was here, well there was no way Buffy was going to talk

"I'm so sorry, Buffy isn't really one for intelligent conversation" Lilah said quietly but loud enough for Buffy to hear

"No, its fine. Really it is"

Buffy said nothing. That's all she wanted to do was do her job, seriously, why couldn't people just leave her to it? For the first time since she came here she wanted to do what she was told and she couldn't because other people were being an inconvenience

"Buffy, you've met Kate before haven't you?"

Buffy nodded, so what if she met her before

"Kate's a very successful wedding planner" Lilah told her

"Good for her" Buffy found her self saying

Lilah ignored her and led Kate out of the office, giggling and chattering on they're way outs

"Bitch" Buffy muttered once the door closed. She then dialled up the number that was on the computer screen "Hello is that..." She looked at the name; there was no last name on there "Caleb?" She asked reading from the screen "Oh its Mr O'Neil's assistant from Wolfram & Heart. Yes, could you please tell me that Mr O'Neil is very sorry but he has to cancel his two o clock with Caleb. Thank you"

The rain slammed against the massive windows. There was no fourth wall, only one big window and then heavy black curtains, like the ones you expect to see in a theatre. The door opening startled Buffy and she was about to yell at whoever was there to knock before entering when Angel came in carrying a big duffel bag

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wesley Wyndam Price sat in Mr O'Neil's office pondering over the recent events. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but he knew he would have to wait. Mr O'Neil hadn't taken a vacation in over twenty five years, so why now? It had something to do with Buffy Summers, he was sure of it. There was more to that girl, a secret reason why she was employed, there had to be. Mr O'Neil was a fair man, an alright man, well for someone who goes around hiring people to kill people but he was also a business man and hiring Buffy Summer's wasn't in the best interests of the company.

Wesley had always thought that Mr O'Neil liked Hank Summers but when he ordered the arrest on the man his opinion changed but now he knew there was more to it, there was always more to it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Buffy looked up at Angel from his chair. She didn't know what to think. His normally smart clothes were replaced by jeans and a casual t shirt. There was a cut on his top lip that looked like it had been stitched up and he looked like he hadn't got a minuet of sleep

"Your girlfriend was here looking for you" Buffy told him trying to restrain her curiosity and not ask him what the hell happened

"What did you tell her?"

"...That you weren't here" Buffy said in a obvious tone

"Get out of my chair" Angel demanded in almost a whisper. There was something different about him, he was more empty, there was no emotion in his voice, nothing. It was like whoever split his lip took all the feeling out of him as well

"Hold on, you can't just come in here barking out orders when I've been working my ass off canceling all your meetings and apologizing for what ever reason..."

"I can and I will. The thing you don't get Buffy is that this place, this multi million dollar company is mine and I can do what ever the fuck I want with it. If I want to tell you to get out of my fucking chair I will" Angel's voice was now raising to the point of shouting "If I want to come in late I will, hell I might even decide not to come in at all"

Buffy said nothing. There were things she wanted to say, oh so much she wanted to say but decided not to. Normally that was a very rare occurrence: Buffy not saying what she felt but around Angel, around everyone in the Wolfram & Heart building she felt intimidated. The lawyers could swallow any argument she had in one gulp, Lilah especially and Angel, things with him were complicated. Sometimes she felt like her usually self around him and other times she would loose all confidence and turn all shy, like now.

The more she came here the more she felt out of her comfort zone. There was no way Buffy was going to fit in with all the people in the smart suits, the ones with the first class education and law degrees, she knew that so why was she so bothered about what they thought about her, said about her?

Buffy got up from the chair as quietly as she could but getting up the cold leather made a noise. Buffy was about to open the door when she heard a small grunt

"What was that?"

"Sorry" Angel mumbled. He was now sitting in his chair and looking over his newly re-scheduled meetings

"What did you want to do?" Buffy asked completely changing the conversation but that was just Buffy, so random at times and able to forgive so quickly

"Excuse me?"

"What did you want to do? You know when you were younger. Did you always want to be sitting there in that chair?" Buffy wondered if her question was maybe to personal

"I always knew I would be sitting here but I thought I could get out of it. Running up bills of hundred of thousands, stealing cars, all the women. Look at my police record, you won't be able to find it because I haven't got one but trust me if my Dad didn't own this place I would still be in prison even now."

"You didn't want to be here?" Buffy asked surprised.

"I wanted to make my own destiny, go to college and become a linguist. What about you? What was your dream?"

"Well you know, the typical little girl dream. Marry a footballer, become a million air have a big white wedding, a couple of kids running around the place, nice big house with a huge garden, several different cars" Buffy laughed at how ridicules her dream, so did Angel

"You wouldn't have been able to have a white wedding"

"And why not?"

"Because you're not pure"

"Yes I am!" Buffy argued

"No your not"

"Uh yeah I really am"

"Buffy, pure as in virgin pure"

"Oh" Buffy paused, that was something she didn't know "I could be pure"

"No you can't"

"Yeah I can and anyway it's just a stupid thing, I can have a white wedding if I wanted to"

"You could but its tradition"

"Yeah but tradition is just so stupid and besides you go around killing people and your arguing with me about tradition in a wedding"

"I'm not arguing with you" Angel said

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

Lindsey looked in through the door to see them both arguing like children and he couldn't help but laugh, they were like an old married couple arguing over the slightest thing.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning:**__ This fic is going to get a lot darker from here on so just a little warning. Sex scenes, rape, drugs, murder ect... I said dark didn't I! I want to thank my really good friend Kimberly who will be helping me out on the sex scene bit's because I really wouldn't know where to start but hopefully in a few weeks I won't need her help... hopefully. _

* * *

Chapter 9

The week went quickly for most but not Buffy. She was really feeling the effects of going without the white substance for awhile and she didn't like it. Remembering back to when she and Faith went to Riley's club, they went for one reason but ended up forgetting about that reason and now she really was regretting it. Thanks to Angel, Parker wouldn't even pick his phone up. God, how she hated caller ID. There really was no one else she knew of except for Riley and even then she didn't exactly know him.

Wiggling into a black leather skirt, Buffy looked at herself in the mirror. Yeah, she was descent enough... Well descents enough too not get arrested for indecent exposure, only just though.

She and Angel had been getting along better then before, they had gone down from twenty arguments a day too only twelve although they still bickered like six year olds. Joyce was practically forcing Buffy to go to school now, once she even gave her a lift in which Buffy was a surprise as she never drove while she had been drinking but after she nearly crashed the car into a lamppost she just threatened Buffy with the same old line.

There was so much work to be done today. Angel had tons of meetings with important business people. Angel had told her what they were about but she didn't listen, didn't really care. She wondered for a moment if he would be mad if she was late but then came to her senses, of course he would be mad. She was always late and if she turned up to work high then he would be beyond mad, probably try and shoot her with the gun he his in his second draw of his desk.

Buffy's safest option was to go see Riley after work although she still didn't know what she was going to say. Somehow "Hey, I'm Angel O'Neil's assistant. Can I have some coke now please?" Didn't quite cut it

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once again the office was as busy as ever with people rushing around trying to keep to the tight schedule. Something was different though. There was panic in the faces of the tough as nails lawyers. They're hard front was cracking and Buffy didn't know why. She guessed it had to be something pretty big to get them all worried because normally they all strutted around like they owned the place.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked one of the passing lawyers but she just walked straight past her like she was nothing and she was. Sure, in the special project division she was someone, but it the whole Wolfram & Heart building, she was nobody. "Bitch" She muttered as she stood waiting for the elevator. When it finally came she couldn't help but overhear the conversation two men were having as they got out of the elevator

"That's all I know is that it's like a circus up there" One man said tightening his black and white striped tie

"I know, I've heard. Apparently Lewis and Michelle have been fired and when I went up to Real Estate there were five desk's empty and one being cleared out"

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Well apparently Real Estate have really fucked things up and Mr O'Neil isn't happy about it"

"I thought Mr O'Neil was away?"

"He is but his son's in charge now and he's fuming. Remember that warehouse that we were send to check about before? Yeah well the deal's been broken and now Mr O'Neil's taking it out on everyone that was involved in it"

"Everyone? As in the whole team?"

"Not only the whole team but the entire building. He's making everyone go for a private interrogation during the next month and according to Harmony Kendall there's going to be an extreme change in staff"

The man in the striped tie gasped

"All over a warehouse?"

"I'm just saying what I heard, must have been a pretty big deal though 'cause it's going to cost the company millions to get lie detectors in and everything"

"Lie detectors?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't heard about it but someone in Real Estate went to CCB and gave them the business plan and everything. Mr O'Neil really is fuming"

"But lie detectors? Bit OTT don't you think?"

"Well you got nothing to hide have you?"

The man looked shiftily before shaking his head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Angel really was fuming. He looked as if someone had taken away his favourite toy. If it wasn't for the crowd of people rushing around him she would have asked him if he wanted to talk about it

"Where the fuck have you been?" He roared. Buffy looked at the clock and grinned

"I'm actually early" She said acting clever but Angel only went back to shouting orders and people. Angel was sitting on the long reception desk on the special project division floor looking over the millions of papers he had in front of him.

"Sir, Colin Smith is in interrogation one" Lilah told Angel moving herself worryingly close to him

"And...?"

"You told me to tell you if anyone failed the lie detector test and he has"

Angel put the papers down and scowled for a bit then jumped up from the desk and slammed the pile of papers down.

"Lilah" Angel started "Your one of the best lawyer's here, I need you on board with this not keeping an eye on the employee's, that's Buffy's job" He then turned to Buffy "So why the fuck aren't you doing it?"

Buffy jumped at the sudden raised voice

"I only just got in" She argued

"Then maybe you should get in earlier" Angel snapped. Harmony and Lilah smiled. Neither of them liked Buffy. She had walsed in there plonking herself right in the middle of everything. "Well...?"

"Well what?" Buffy asked

"Are you coming down to interrogation or what?" Angel walked towards the elevator and waiting patiently until it arrived on the floor. Buffy stood beside him wondering why a Law Firm would have a interrogation room but then again it wasn't an ordinary Law Firm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The interrogation room, well more like dungeon sat two floors' underground. The floor was all stone and the walls brick. No one had bothered to decorate. There was a long corridor coming from the elevator, it was long but wasn't very wide. A dozen doors came from the corridor, all leading to a small box like room which had no window so Buffy could only guess what was in there although she didn't really have too as Angel took her into the first box.

Table, four chairs, sink and a toilet was all that filled the room. It was freezing in there and Buffy began to wish she had brought a coat. It was like a prison cell, probably was although she did think that they were more clever then to keep people imprisoned in the office, below the office.

"Do you like hold people for ransom down here?" Buffy asked bluntly. Angel turned his head around slowly to look at her then he raised his left eye brow

"No" Angel replied coldly. He then turned to the man that was sitting in the chair. The man looked like he was in his mid thirties. His hair was dark and had gray bits on the side. He wore thick rimmed glasses and was missing one of his front bottom teeth "Colin, Colin, Colin" Angel said in a sing song voice "What are we going to do with you"

Buffy sat quietly in the chair next to Angel. She didn't know why she was there or what she was supposed to do so she just sat quietly in the chair feeling sorry for the man as she watched his bottom lip tremble

"I...Sir...it... I didn't..." Colin stuttered. Angel's dark eyes didn't move from the man's face. Buffy wondered if he even blinked. The stare was so intense, so chilling it was enough to make anyone drown themselves in the sink

"You didn't what Colin?" Every time Angel said his name Colin flinched at the coldness

"I didn't... I... What you... you said"

"You know what you did Colin and you're going to tell me what you did, even if it takes forever. Do you know how long the body can go without food or water?"

Colin shook his head like his life depended on it

"A human being can live without food for several weeks because the body uses its fat and protein stores to help it in this process. A fat person is likely to survive for a longer time than a thin man because of the quantity of fat stores. Yet a lot depends on the person and it is certain to leave a person with a lot of tiredness and lack of energy"

It was like listening to an advert or something. Buffy always thought that Angel had failed school but now she was beginning to realize that he was actually really clever

"What kind of person are you Colin? You haven't got that much fat on you have you? So that just leaves the kind of person you are but then can you survive with out water because it's an entirely different story to food. Do you want to know how long someone can live without any water Colin?"

Colin sat in the chair unable to move. He was even to terrified to shake. All of his normal reflexes had broken down and now wasn't even blinking. He was like a human statue

"A person would most certainly die if he has to go without water for three or four days at a stretch. The size of the person is of no consequence in a situation when there is no water. Thus it has to be concluded that water is more important than food as lack of water leads to dehydration and ultimate death. The water content in the body has to be regularly maintained. How long do you think you'd be able to survive Colin?"

Colin said nothing, so did Buffy

"How long do you think you're little daughter will be able to survive?"

All of a sudden Colin got all his reflexes back and they all flexed at once. His lashes fluttered, his stomach tightened and his hand began to shake like a earthquake

"Leave her out of this!"

Angel curled the side of his lip in triumph

"I wish I could Colin, I really do. Little Rosetta. How old is she now? Eleven? Twelve? Thirteen?"

"Leave her out of this" Colin repeated for the second time. Angel let out a small chuckle while placing a file on the table with a picture of a young girl with long dark hair. Her blue eyes sparkled on her pale face

"Pretty little girl isn't she"

Colin's eyes darkened, he was still shaking but not out of fear, out of anger. His fist was clenched in a tight ball

"I know people that would pay to do things to her that would make even you cringe, and I know how hard it is to make you cringe" Angel placed another picture on the table of the man that was sitting in front of him and another woman had her head back on a chair and it looked like she had nothing on "Well you have been a naughty boy haven't you Colin"

"Where'd you get these?" Colin asked taking a better look at the picture he was in

"Never mind how I got it. Are you ready to talk to me?"

"I d-o-n-t k-n-o-w a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g" Colin gritted out and Angel sighed

"I have you a chance, I was going to play nice but you've just provoked me now" Angel paused looked around the tiny cell "I want you to know, everything that happens from now onwards, you've brought it on yourself. I was going to let you stroll out of here but now, no. I don't think so" Angel jumped up from the chair, kicking it once he was up with his foot. He left the pictures on the table as he walked towards the heavy metal door. Buffy was still sitting, still looking at the picture of the young girl wondering what was going to happen to her when Colin spoke

"Pretty little girl you got there Angel" Colin said feeling more power and authority then he'd ever felt in his entire life. Angel growled and snapped his head to face Colin "Hank Summers's little girl am I right? If you'd leave me in here with her and a video camera then maybe…" Colin didn't even have the chance to finish his sentence as Angel gripped him from the chair and had him pinned against the wall.

Buffy was now off the chair and starring on at the scene. No words were spoken between the men but somehow Angel loosened his grip and turned to Buffy

"Buffy, I want my tool box" He said walking back to pick up the chair he had kicked and sat in it.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah I know I said it will get darker and it will but I want it to come gradually as for the naughty sex bit's they will come but again I'm building it up. Do I really need to thank you for you reviews? I'm going to anyway. They are all great, love reading them. Next chapter will be full of torture and drug use… probably… hopefully… if things go the way I've planned out anyway, I might change a few things. I often to that like this chapter was supposed to be Buffy going to Riley for drugs but saving that_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Buffy held a blue metal tool box in her hand ready to give Angel although she wasn't sure if she wanted to give it to him. The poor man in the room in front of her was scared out of his wits and she wasn't surprised. She took in one last clean breath before entering the torture chamber.

The room really was like a dungeon. Colin sat on the chair behind the table while Angel sat on the other side beaming to himself. Buffy put the box down on the table as gentle as she could.

"Thank you Buffy, you can go now" Angel said not even bothering to look at her

"What do you mean I can go?"

Angel turned to face her, pulling his eyes away from Colin

"Look" He said "I promised your father I'd look after you if he wasn't around and making you watch me do what I'm about to do isn't looking after you"

"I'm a big girl now Angel. I don't need to be shielded" She told him angry at the fact that he thought she needed protecting

"Why do you always have to be so fucking stubborn?" Angel snapped opening his tool box and getting a hammer out at the same time. Colin's eyes grew in fear as he saw the metal hammer "I know you don't need to be shielded" He said more calmly "but this is something you might not want to see, I'm give you a chance to go before you see something that you wont easily forget" Angel warned.

Buffy looked to the door, back to the blue box, panicking. She knew what was about to happen and definitely didn't want to be apart of it but she also wanted to prove that she wasn't just a high school kid. Finally she made up her mind up

"I can look after myself"

Angel knew when to argue with women and when not to, and this was one of them situations where if you argued you would get a slap in the face for trying to protect them.

"It's you lucky day Colin" Angel sighed. Colin looked at him, his eyes full of hope "I can't use the chainsaw on you because I wouldn't want Buffy to see that would I? But I can still cause pain without shedding blood" Angel smirked and in one instant all of Colin's hope was gone.

Buffy watched from the corner of the room Colin struggling against the tape that was tying his hands to the table. There was rope tying him to the chair and his feet had also been tied. His shoes had been removed leaving his bare feet feel the cold floor.

"Scream if you want to but it won't make a difference but I do have a bit of a head ache" Angel picked up the hammer and held it with the hammer head in the palm of his hand and the metal handle facing down. In one swift movement he brought the metal handle down on the knuckle on top of Colin's little finger.

Colin tried not to give Angel the satisfaction of hearing him scream but it was too much. The knuckle cracked as soon as the hard metal hit it and Colin couldn't help but scream from the pain. Buffy winced and turned her head just before it hit but she could hear the bone crack.

"You can leave anytime you want Buffy" Angel told her after watching her turn away. Colin also noticed. He was a clever man, he had to be to screw Wolfram & Heart over and knew that Buffy was Angel's weak link "If you tell me what you did, all this stops Colin"

"I'll tell you if you leave me and Hank's daughter alone" Colin licked his lips at the thought

"Wrong answer" Again Angel hit Colin's other knuckle with the hammer handle and again he screamed "Just think what the hammer head's going to feel like"

There was no noise in the room as Colin thought out his options. There was only two. Tell Angel what he needed to know o continue to be tortured. It sounded so simple but it wasn't. If he told Angel who he was really working for then it would be much worse. Angel could never cause as much pain as Caleb could.

"Well?" Angel insisted

"Go fuck yourself" Colin gritted out

Buffy once again turned away as Angel brought the hammer down on Colin's hand only this time it was like he was hammering a nail into the wall, the hammer was the right side and the handle was in his palm.

It took only two minuets to break every knuckle after that. Each new hit brought more force and with the increase of force Buffy felt her need for a release increase.

"Your father never wanted you to work here" Colin said with his head bowed to the floor. His hands were all mangled and it looked like every single bone was broking. "He wanted something better for you. If that bitch hadn't given you away then..." Before he could finish Angel hit him across the face with the hammer knocking him straight out. Buffy only glared at him until she found her voice

"What the hell! What does he mean if that bitch hadn't given me away? He was about to tell me something! Why did you have to do that!"

"He's talking shit, he's desperate. Never listen to a desperate man Buffy" Angel wiped his hammer in Colin's shirt and put it back in the blue box. He then walked casually out of the room like he hadn't been in there torturing someone. Buffy ran after him convinced there was something more to what Colin said

"Why are you doing this to him?" She asked

"Why not"

"Why not!? Are you serious? Why not! Because it's barbaric. It's immoral. It's cruel"

"Wolfram and Heart is barbaric, immoral, cruel and a lot of other things. You knew that when you sighed up" Angel continued to walk to the elevator without even look at her "Take the rest of the day off and just don't think of what you just saw, trust me its easier"

"Do you even feel remorse for what you just did? Don't you have a soul?"

For the first time since they left the room Angel turned to look at Buffy, his brown orbs hard and cold

"I sold my soul a long time ago, you might want to do the same" The elevator door opened and Angel got in. Buffy stood just outside it trying to grasp what he was saying; she almost let the elevator close on her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Buffy stepped into the closed club carefully trying not to trigger any cause for alarm. The several poles on the podium were occupied by women in they're twenty's

"Can I help you?" She heard a voice say from behind the bar. Buffy smiled at her

"I... Um I was looking for Mr Finn. Is he around?" Buffy asked trying to sound as confident as she could but she was really out of her comfort zone

"Depends who's asking"

"Buffy Summers"

The woman behind the bar looked Buffy up and down trying to determine why she was here

"He's in his office"

Buffy took that as her cue to go see him. Walking towards the door that had PRIVATE written on it she went over what she was going to say. She was about to knock on the door when it opened and Riley Finn nearly walked straight into her

"Oh my... I'm so sorry" Buffy said her cheeks burning up.

Riley was about to roar, call her all sorts but he managed to stop himself when he realised that it was the girl that was in his club the other day and up close she really looked like the girl Angel brought with him to they're meeting

"Ms Summers? Am I right?" Riley asked

"Yeah" Buffy smiled

"Please, come in, take a seat" Riley moved from the door to the side of it to leave Buffy enter. "What can I do for you Ms Summers"

"I was... well the thing is..." Buffy paused slightly embarrassed. Riley watched her interestingly "IwaswonderingifIcouldbuysomecocainefromyou" Buffy said so quickly that Riley wasn't sure if he heard right but judging by the look on Buffy's face he did.

Riley silently got up from his chair and walked towards the safe. Turning and pushing the nozzle the big steel box finally opened pulling out a small clear bag with white powder inside

Buffy opened her leather bag ready to get money out but Riley stopped her

"No please, it's a gift" He told her smiling.

"You don't have to do that, I have the money here" Buffy smiled. Who wouldn't? She just had 50 worth of coke for free but she should have known by now that nothing in this world comes free, nothing, there's always a price

"I know but I want to"

"Thanks" Buffy took the bag and put in into her leather bag smiling, knowing in less then an hour she would feel the euphoric effect that she craved so much

"How long have you been working for Angel O'Neil then?" Riley asked trying to keep Buffy there longer

"Not long, about a week" Buffy replied

"How do you like it there?"

"It's alright, I mean it's work, what else can I say" Buffy choose her words

"If things don't work out for you there, there's always a job here" Riley told her

"Thank you but I'm confident they will work out"

"I'm sure they will" Riley smiled politely

Buffy looked down at her watch wanting to leave but Riley continued to smile at her like he wanted to talk more

"I saw you here the other night" Riley announced. Buffy nodded not knowing what else to do. So what if he saw her here the other night? What was his point? "Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah it was good thanks"

"I'm glad"

Buffy looked down at her watch again listening to the ticking sound get louder and louder as the silence increase until she broke it

"Well I should be going. Thank you for everything" Buffy stood up to leave, so did Riley

"The pleasure was all mine" One again Riley's eyes looked menacing, like the first time Buffy met him. Buffy smiled at him for the last time and left. She couldn't wait anymore, the feeling of excitement was taking over her whole body so she ran to the nearest ally she could see.

Looking around she found three steps to a door. The door was closed tight, probably abandoned so she put her purse on the floor of the top step and sat on the first step.

Buffy poured the cocaine out on her purse and scraped it into two lined with her credit card. She then rolled up a note and snorted the powder through it.

Buffy could feel her heart beat increase rapidly and welcomed the feeling. The effect was kicking in faster then usual but she didn't mind.

Buffy had been sitting on the step for about ten minuets. Her heart beat was racing by now and she was feeling on top of the world, so good she didn't even hear the foot step's behind her

"Hey baby" A rough voice said. Buffy got up from the step and looked the man up and down. He looked about forty. Quite large with no hair what so ever. She couldn't help but laugh at the man's appearance "What you laughing at?" He roared

"You" Buffy grinned still feeling like she could do anything

"You here that, she's laughing at me" The bald man said. Buffy looked around wondering who he was talking to, that's when she saw another man. He was skinny, his arms covered in black and green tattoos

"Give us your bag" The skinny man demanded

"Fuck you!" Buffy turned to walk away but one of the men grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with his large hand. He slammed her against the wall still covering her mouth

"It wasn't a question!" He hissed ripping her bag from her hand but Buffy wasn't going to hand her bag over without a fight. In the struggle she managed to scram the man in the face but he punched her hard knocking her to the floor.

As she fell back the two men took it as an opportunity to get out of there so they ran off with Buffy's bag and all her belongings, including her phone

"Shit" Buffy muttered upon realising that she had no way to contact anyone

_A/N: This chapter was a bit rushed because I realised I hadn't updated in like forever so sorry about that but I've been so busy with college and when I haven't been doing work I've been going out. Thank you all for your reviews, you know I love reading the. I have got a planned a twist in this story and I've dropped a hint in this chapter so if you've spotted it then good on you. I did try to blend it in and not make it obvious but I think I did make it a bit obvious, oh well._


	11. an

Arghhhh, I'm so bad I know, I've neglected all of my fics and thats very bad of me, someone please slap my hand. I've recently been writing an X-men fic, with a beta, and its given me time to grow as a writer. I'm looking back on my Buffy fics and I know they aren't up to much standard now, and I've already said I'm going to re-write them, and I'm serious. I know I started all my Buffy fics before the X-men one, but I really want to finish that one first before the Buffy's.

I originally had the idea from L.A Gangster after reading another fic, it was incomplete though, so I thought I'd write my own. I've gone so off track you wouldn't believe. I wanted a troubled Buffy, and a soulless Angel who sometimes, not very often shows a little compassion. I wanted a dark fic full of secrets, and through the chapters little clues would be revealed. I'm re-writing this, and I'm really sorry for not updating, I really am, I hate it when authors don't finish they're story's, but I promise you, it will be so much better.

I will be looking for a beta. The sooner I get one, the sooner I can start so if your interested just mail me and we'll discuss ideas. Thanks for being so patient.


End file.
